Hermione's the Man
by ForbiddenBeauty
Summary: Draco wants Daphne who likes Blake who's really Hermione whose ex' is dating Pansy so she hates Daphne who's dating Draco to make Blake jealous who's really Hermione getting jealous cuz' she wants Draco who thinks she's a guy. - Trailer-info inside -
1. Getting cut

**NEWS!!  
I've made a trailer for this fanfic on YouTube, you can find it under my channel, I go be "pufiXchan". The trailer is called Hermione's the Man, I hope you will watch it :)**

* * *

**Hermione's the Man:**

**Chapter 1**

**Getting cut**

Just a few more feet, and she got it. Just a few more. She got closer and closer, and with one hard throw it was in.

"And Hermione Granger shouts and scores. The red ones are the winners" Lavender yelled from down on the ground.

Hermione and the others landed on the ground and started talking about the Quidditch game they just had.

Hermione loved playing Quidditch. She had played seems she found out she was a witch. She was even on a team. Well, it wasn't an official team, but a team. It was her, Ginny, Cho, Lavender and the Patil-twins. Hermione never told any other than the girls about the team. Harry and Ron didn't even know. She never told them because thought she was scarred of flying and because she was afraid that they would laugh at her. And it was the only thing that could get her mind off her parents' devoice.

They played every Saturday on the Glasgow Quidditch pitch. But today was Friday; they've had a long weekend off from school, so they had decided to go play. Hermione was their best player; even Cho thought that she was better than Harry. They finished off and headed back. Hermione lived in Glasgow, so she didn't have the far to go. Sometime they all headed back to Hermione's and slept over. They were going to play again the next day. But what they didn't know was a problem was about to accord.

"What do you mean, cut off?!" Hermione almost yelled at the man. The whole team was there, they had showed up, at the pitch to play and found that some other team was playing. They had booked the pitch for them, so went to find out what was going on.

They were now talking, or rather yelling, with the coach of the team.

"I mean that only teams can book the pitch that is the rule!" the coach said.

"But we are a team!" Ginny said with a red face. Hermione was a little worried, if Ginny got mad, they needed to hold her back.

"Official teams!!" the coach yelled, he was starting to get angry that a bunch of girls was wasting he's time.

"But-" Ginny said but was stopped by Hermione's hand on her arm. Hermione knew that Ginny was about to throw a punch, but luckily Ginny understood, and began to calm down.

"Come on, girls, let's go" Lavender said, and they were on their way.

They went down to a field, not very far from the pitch.

"I can believe, that just because we aren't an official team, we can't play" Cho said.

"At least you can play at Hogwarts. Me, Lavender and Parvati can't we're not on any team." Hermione said bitted.

"Hermione, why don't you try out for the Gryffindor team?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed and said "Because they would laugh at me that's why"

Padma got up and said "Come on Hermione, I'm sure if the guys saw how good you are they would for sure, accept you"

"Yeah Hermione, Padma is right. You should try" Patil said.

"Well..."

"Okay listen up Hermione, I'll go with you, to the try outs, for support. What can you lose?" Ginny said smiling at Hermione.

"_Hmmm...__ Ginny's right, what is there to lose? And I really want to play, and besides it might be fun" _Hermione thought.

"Okay, I'll do it" she said standing up.

"Yeah" the girls yelled.

"Okay, it's getting late, maybe we should head home" Padma said.

"Yeah, I'll see you on the train tomorrow" Hermione said.

"See you"

And then the girls were on the way home, all with the same thought that they couldn't wait to see Hermione play for real.

**A/N: So here it is, I hope you like it. I know that it seems alot like the movie, but believe, I will move out of the movie-plot line, with time. Please tell me what you think about it, that way I'll get inspiration to write on :)**


	2. Just like your ex'

**A/N: Here you have it the second chaper. I hope you like it. :)**

Hermione's the Man:

**Chapter 2**

**Just like your ex'**

"You want to what?" Ron asked laughing.

"I want to join the team. What's so funny about that?" Hermione asked confused.

Harry, who also had heard what Hermione said, said "Hermione it's just that... it's YOU"

"And what's wrong with me, I have got offers from "Los Dragones Voladores" and others?"

The boys only laughed harder at this.

"Oh please, Hermione, stop joking, you can't play Quidditch, you are afraid of flying, they would never ask you. And be sides you're a girl" Harry said still laughing.

"What's that suppose to mean? Ginny's on the team and she's a girl!" Hermione protested, pointed at Ginny who was standing beside her.

Harry had calmed a little down and said "Ginny joined because we needed help, and were luckily that she could play"

Ginny was shocked and angry, her jaw hit the ground, but before she could say anything, Hermione was there first.

"Well, let's hear what Ron has to say about this" she said turning to Ron.

"A agree with Harry, Hermione"

"What... how can you-?" Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"Hermione, end of dissection" he said with a serious face.

Hermione looked at him with cold eyes and said "No, Ron end of relationship, joder tu (_fuck you_)" and then turned around and began walking away.

Ginny looked at Harry and said "And since you don't "need" me anymore, I quit" she threw her broom at him and turned around and followed Hermione.

When she had caught up to Hermione she was red with anger. But she calmed a little down and asks Hermione "Hermione is it true that the "Los Dragones Voladores" have offered you a position on the team?"

Hermione stops up, and turns to look at Ginny "Yes Ginny, it's true, and I'm seriously considering saying yes"

"Hermione they're like the biggest team in Spain!! Congratulation!!"

"Thanks Ginny"

Hermione and Ginny went off to lunch and sat down by the Gryffindor table. They soon met up with the other girls, and they told about what happen down at the pitch. Though Hermione didn't tell them about the "Los Dragones Voladores" She didn't wanted everyone to know.

"Those jerks, no offends Ginny" Cho said.

"Non taken, I was thinking the same thing"

"They didn't even want to see you fly first?" Lavender asked

"Nope" Hermione said while eating a chicken wing.

Hermione seemed very clam on the outside, but inside she was screaming. She didn't even listen to what the girls said all she thought of was how big of a couple of idiots Harry and her former boyfriend were. They just thought that she was a bookworm. She needed to be alone, to get away from all this chatter. Luckily she had a free period after lunch, all the others headed for their next class. She took her sweatshirt on, hood up, and left the Great Hall.

She was walking along the halls of Hogwarts, when she heard someone call "Blake!" She guessed that it wasn't her that was being called for, so she just kept walking. Someone called again, but this time the person tapped her on the shoulder.

"Blake, didn't you hear-?" Hermione turned to the voice and found herself face to face with Pansy Parkinson.

"Ohhh, it's you. I swear it's creepy how much you and your ex' look like from the back. It must be the lack of femininity" she smirking by the last part.

Hermione just looked at her, like if she weren't there. "Parkinson, Blake doesn't come until next week" she said very slowly, like if she was talking to a little child.

"You don't need to tell me that, mudblood" she said with smudged face, and then turned on her heel and left.

"Of course not, bug face" Hermione mumbled to herself.

Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room and went straight up to her dorm. There she found an owl outside her window. It was Blake's owl. She opened the window and took the owl. She placed it on her bed and took the letter and started to read it.

**Dear Hermione,**

**As you know I am coming next week, to Hogwarts. But something has come up and I need to skip school for about 2 weeks. I know it's a bad start, but could you cover for me, please? I could really use it. So sweet, sweet, sweet Hermione will you help me?**

**Blake**

"_Just like you Blake, always in need of help" _Hermione thought to herself. Right then Ginny walk in the door.

"Hey Mione" she sat down on a bed, "You know I have been thinking about this Quidditch-thing, maybe you should say yes to the Spanish team. You are really good at it and I think that it is a great opportunity, and then Harry and Ron would how good a player you are"

I know it's a great opportunity Ginny, but I want to finish school first, before anything else, I want my education, when I have something to fall back on"

Ginny nodded in agreement "Good thinking"

Hermione laid the letter from Blake on her bed, all forgotten, and stood.

"Come on classes are starting soon, we better not be late"

For the rest of the day Hermione didn't sit with Harry and Ron. She was still mad at them, for not giving her a shout at Quidditch.

She started to think about the break up with Ron, and the longer she thought about it, the more she realised that it was a good idea. Ron hasn't in fact been very present for a time now. He probably didn't know that her parents were getting divorced.

He was nothing like what Blake had been. He had been there for her and giving her a chance a flying, instead of just ditching her.

At dinner Hermione sat with Ginny and some of the other girls, far from the boys.

Ron had tried to talk to Hermione, but everything he ever got close she would just walk past him and ignore him.

Before they could get started on dinner Dumbledore had something to announce.

"Students, before we dig in, I would like to announce that we are having a show night, where you can perform with any kind of entertainment. For those of you, who would like to perform with something, can sign up at the lists that are being put up in all four common rooms. Now dig in"

At that everyone started eating a talking about the show night.

"Hermione are you going to perform with anything?" Ginny asked

"Actually I think I am" Hermione answered with a smile.

Padma, who had heard this, asked "Really, with what?"

"Singing. I always wanted to sing for a live audience"

Rest of dinner went on with questions about Hermione would sing and if the others were going to perform too.

Later, when Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the common room, alone (all the others had already gone to bed) Ginny said "Hermione you know, I have been thinking a little more about Quidditch problem, and I think I have got an idea"

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Well, you know that the boys wouldn't see you play, because they think that you can't, and because you are a girl, right?" she said with a smile

"Right" Hermione said unsure on where Ginny was going with this.

"Well, what if we turned you into a boy then the boys would see you play. There's just one little problem, they would notice that you were gone, and then they would figure it out, so... oh just forget it"

"It would have been a good plan, if we have had some sort of reason why a new student should come to Hogwarts. It's not like we know a transfer stu-... Hey, wait a second" She said and then ran up to her room, without saying why.

Ginny didn't understand a thing. All she heard was a lot of noise up from Hermione's room, and she came out with something in her hand.

"What's that?" She asked

"This, my dear Ginny, is our answer to our little problem. It's a letter from Blake; you know he's coming next week, where he is saying that he can't be here for the first two weeks, so..." Hermione finished with a big smile on her face.

"Huh" Ginny looked at Hermione confused "What are you talking about?"

"He's a boy that no one knows her at Hogwarts, and he can't be her for the first two weeks, so..."

Light went on in Ginny's head.

"So you can pretend to be him, without the boys noticing, because there is a reason for him to be here. This could actually work. Who is this Blake again?"

"My old boyfriends" Hermione answered quickly, hoping Ginny didn't hear it.

Ginny put a hand up as to stop Hermione from saying anything more. "You mean the ex' who's now dating Pansy?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hermione looked up at her and said "Yes, but I'll dump her as Blake and just avoid her"

"Still, we don't have a reason for you to be gone. They will notice no it's too risky" Ginny said with a serious face.

"No, it'll be okay, it's only 2 weeks, and then Blake's here"

"What about you being gone?" Ginny asked sceptic.

"I'll just tell Dumbledore, that with my parents' devoice, and all, I'll need some time to recover"

Ginny thought about this for a moment, looking for anyway that something could go wrong, but not finding any she said: "Okay, but first we seriously need to turn you in to a boy, do you know any spells that can help us"

"I can't think of any right now, but we will talk to the rest of the girls tomorrow. Now I'm going to bad. Good Night"

Hermione got up walked to her room.

"Good night Hermione" Ginny called.

The next day at lunch Hermione and Ginny told the others girls about the plan, and though they also saw it as a very risky plan they agreed to help Hermione.

Now they were talking about ways to turn Hermione into a boy.

"What about polyjucie potion?" Cho suggested.

"No, it would be too obvious, especially after Hermione, Harry and Ron doing it in their second year" Lavender said.

They had been talking for over an hour, and they were close to calling a quit.

"Hermione, don't you know ANY spell that could help AT ALL?" Parvati asked.

Hermione thought and then an idea came to mind "Well, there is one, but it only changes the face, and nothing else, but I can't perform" She said with a sigh.

There was a pause, where no one said anything.

"But I know someone who can" She said with a huge smile.

"Who?!" The girls yelled in unity.

"You want me to turn you into your ex, by using a spell?" Dean Thomas asked while he was doing some homework.

"That's right; I'll go into Slytherin as Blake, join the Quidditch team, and in about 2 weeks I'll beat Gryffindor"

"You read too many books, and I didn't know that you played"

"She can play, she's one of the best, and besides no one knows Hermione's ex except us" Ginny said.

"Argh, I don't know. It's very risky, and why do I have to do it, why can't you do it?" Dean asked.

"Because you are the only one, who can perform it correctly. It's the transform-spell"

"Oh, I see. Well, you do need a guy's help, since you are going to act like a guy. So yeah I'll do it"

"Oh my gosh, thank you Dean, you are such a good friend" Hermione said and hugged him.

"Now before you run off, I'll need you to do something first. I want you to look at the boys here at Hogwarts and mimic their walk so you can practice, and then I'll help you tomorrow"

With that Hermione was off to tell the others of what Dean had told her.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think, was it good, bad, what? Let me know :)**

**_Translation:_**

**Los Dragones Voladores: The flying dragons **


	3. Welcome to Slytherin

**Here it is chapter 3, I hope you like it :)  
Before you read on, I wanna tell you, that I made a trailer for this on YouTube. I go under "pufiXchan", the trailer is named as the fanfic (Hermione's the Man), I hope you are going to see it :)****Hermione's the Man:**

* * *

**Hermione's the Man**

**Chapter 3 **

**Welcome to Slytherin**

She couldn't believe she was doing this. What was she thinking; she couldn't pass as a Slytherin, and what if anyone recognized her?

Luckily it had been easy enough to convince Dumbledore, to let her go home for 2 weeks.

_Flashback:_

_She was sitting in Dumbledore's office; he had called her up there to talk to her about something. She didn't know what, but she could use this to her advanced. _

"_Miss Granger, as you know Mr. Blake Johnson is coming tomorrow, and I have tried to contact him, but have failed. That is why I wanted to speak with you Miss Granger, since you are the only one here who knows him. I need to know what house to put him in. Would you have any idea on what would please him best Miss Granger?"_

_This was way too easy. They haven't even talked to Blake, so they didn't know anything, so she had total freedom to do whatever and no one would suspect anything. Except Pansy, but she would deal with her later. _

"_Well professor, I have known Blake for a very long time, so I know that he would most like to be in Slytherin."_

_The girls had decid__ed that it would be best if they could place Hermione, or Blake, in Slytherin, because then there wasn't that big of a chance of Harry and Ron finding out that Hermione was Blake._

"_Wonderful__ Miss Granger, thank you. Now, is there anything you would like to talk to me about, while we are at it?" He said with a twinkle in his eyes. _

"_As a matter of fact there is, sir" she answered with a sad face "I was wondering if I could get the permeation to go home for 2 weeks. You see my parents are going through a divorce right now and I rather stay with them one last time... and... Cry cry"_

"_There, there, Miss Granger. Of course you can go home, just as long you keep up with school" He said with a sad smile._

"_Thank you professor, I will"_

_End of flashback_

So now she was on her way to the dungeons, to talk to professor Snape, to get an introduction of the school, since "he" had switched in mid semester. This was something that made Hermione very nervous. How was she going to convinced Snape that she was a boy and a SLYTHERIN?

The practices with Dean had really helped. She had observed every other male at Hogwarts, and took notes, of their walking. The tricky part had been the voice, because of Hermione's singing voice, it sounded like she was singing, if she tried a deep boy voice, but after a few afternoons she had got the hang of it.

And the makeover, wow. When she was done she couldn't even recognize herself. The spell Dean used did that only Hermione's face changed not her body.

She wasn't in a hurry to get to Snape's office, but when she rounded the corner she collide with someone. They both fell and ended up on the floor. The other person stood up quickly. When Hermione looked up she saw a tall boy with short brown hair. He had the school uniform on and his eyes were wide open like as if he startled at seeing someone in the hall.

After a moment he reached his hand forward to help Hermione up. She knew who he was, she just couldn't pin point the name.

"Thanks" she said with a deep voice, almost too deep. She had almost apologise, but thought better of it not to. Slytherins don't apologise.

"My name is Blake Johnson, I'm new. I'm looking for Professor Snape's office" she said casually.

"I take it you are a future Slytherin then?" the boy said without introducing himself. It seemed like if she, or rather he wasn't a Slytherin then she wasn't worthy his time.

"Well, of course I am, what'd you take me for a Gryffindor?" she replied with a laugh.

"Well then, I'm Theodore Nott 6th year and of course Slytherin" he said while putting he hand forward for her to shake, and she did. "Sorry for the harsh tone before, but you know how it is, can't have me seeing talking to a Gryffindor" he laughed at the last part.

"Of course, of course" she replied with a thoughtful look "Now can you tell me which way Professor Snape's office is?"

"Yeah, it's just down that way" Nott said while pointing to the left.

"Okay thanks, nice meeting you Nott" Hermione said before she headed the way he had pointed before.

The first meeting, with someone who didn't know that she was a girl, and it had gone smoothly. But this task was nothing compared to next one, which was convincing Snape. She was literary shaking at the thought. She just had to stay calm, have a steady voice and think like a Slytherin.

She came to the door of Professor Snape's office; she took a deep breath and knocked. After a moment she heard someone call from the inside "Come in".

She opened the door carefully and said "Is this Professor Snape's office?"

"Yes it's my office; I take it that you are Blake Johnson?" Snape said with a toneless voice, while he was getting up from his desk and approaching the young boy (from his point of view).

"Yes that's me sir" Hermione said with a steady voice. She was nervous as hell.

Snape looked her over with a knowing look, like as if he was approving her. Afterwards he continued in the same toneless voice "Well, since the Headmaster is busy at the moment, I am the one to tell you the rules of the school, and how we do things here. Now, Mr. Johnson tell, what do you know about Hogwarts?"

_Bloody hell, what am I suppose to say to that?_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Well, I know about the basic rules and the house cup"

"Good, then there really isn't no need for me to repeat them to you" he said with a sigh of relief "We know that you were a top student at your old school, but you were forced to leave. We are very proud of our discipline here at Hogwarts, Mr. Johnson, would you say that your accomplishments are to continue here at Hogwarts?"

"As Confucius said "Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall" I believe that this could be a new start for me, sir" Hermione answer with a serious face.

"Good answer, you're going to fit right in here, Mr. Johnson. Now let me show you to the Slytherin common room, from then on you can make your way" he finished and went for the door. Hermione followed.

The walk to the common room went smoothly. Snape didn't ask many questioners, just stuff like where he went, and if he knew anyone at Hogwarts. At this Hermione didn't say who she knew, just that she knew some.

They arrived at the entrance to the common room, which was a picture of snake lying in the grass. When it saw Snape and (what looked like) Blake, it hissed "Password"

"Pureblood" Snape said with a firm voice.

He made a gesture for Hermione to go in and said "Now Mr. Johnson, your dorm is at the top stairs to the right." And then he turned and left.

Hermione went inside, while holding her breath. She hoped with all her might that pug-face wasn't in there. When she didn't hear a shriek or yell, or her entry, she guessed that Parkinson wasn't there and let the breath out.

There weren't many in the common room, but those who where there immediately took notice of the new boy, who just walked in the door. Hermione was too nervous to be aware of this. She made it across the common room as fast she could, without making eye contact with anyone.

She made it up to the top, opened the door, and saw...

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? I know that it's much alike the movie plot, but I am stepping more away from it with each chapter (I hope) :)**


	4. The new Blake

**A/N* A little update on this chapter. I corrected the twins's names :) I hope you still like the chapter, so enjoy :)**

* * *

I saw a bare-chested Blaise Zabini. "_Well, it could have been worse, in more than one way. Wow did I just think that? Focus Hermione" _I thought with relief.

The young boy heard someone enter his room and turned around to see another boy he had never seen before.

He frowned and looked confused. Then he said "Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?"

Now I became confused. Wasn't he supposed to know that he would get a new roommate? Snape probably forgot to tell him, how typical.

"I'm Blake Johnson, I'm new, just transferred" I said with a steady voice.

"Ohhh, right there where coming a new student. I totally forgot" _"Good he remembers. Now I just need to put me stuff somewhere. Where's the bed?" _My thoughts were interrupted by Blaise's voice "But still what are you doing here?" By the confusing face "Blake" was giving him he continued "Aren't you suppose to be in the room across from here?"

"_WHAT,__ I'm not staying here then where am I staying" _I yelled in my head. I tried to calm down, before saying "I am? Well, I guess I made a wrong turn. Sorry"

With that I turned around, and headed for the door across Zabini's room. I heard him say "Don't worry about it. And by the way your roommate is one of my best mates, so don't worry"

"_He seems too nice to be in Slytherin, and he... Wait... did he say that my roommate was one of his best friends? Oh no, OH NO! __Not Him, NOT HIM!"_

And before I could knock on the door, it was opened from the inside, and out stepped...

"_Please, oh please, oh please. Merlin let it not be..."_

Draco Malfoy.

When he saw the new boy, standing right before him, he stopped, just before he bumped into me.

He narrowed his eyes at me and asked "Who are you?"

I straighten up, and let out a breath, I didn't know I had been holding. I had been afraid that Malfoy would have recognized me, but luckily he didn't.

"Uhmm... I'm Blake Johnson, the transfer student?"

"Ohhh, right Snape just told me yesterday. Well, just put your thing on the bed to the right that's yours" Malfoy said and went down the stairs.

Several moments after Malfoy disappeared I still stood in the same spot. I just couldn't get over that Malfoy couldn't recognize me, and that the first meeting with him went so smooth. I shook my head to get myself out of the trance. I went inside the room and looked around. It was green and silver, of course it was Slytherin. There were only two beds, one on each site of the room. That meant that the only one I could really talk to, at first, was Malfoy. I had to wait to get to know the others.

This thought sacred me; I really did not want to bond with Malfoy, not that we could.

When I had unpacked Malfoy came back.

"So, Johnson" I raised my head, to acknowledge that I had heard him "where are you from and..." "_Here it comes"_ Hermione thought "what is your statue, I haven't hear the name before?"

"I'm an America, but I lived most of my life in England, and if you must know, I am a pureblood" I said in a toneless voice.

"Then, I'm Draco Malfoy" Malfoy put his hand forward for me to shake. We shook hands and Malfoy said "Welcome to Slytherin, now how about you meet the rest of the house?"

"Why not?" I may have seen clam on the outside, but inside I was shaking with fear.

We went down the stairs and into the common room, a bunch of 6th years, the same year as me, were there. There was the boy I met before, Nott, and then there was Crabbe and Goyle the rest I couldn't place.

When Malfoy and I entered the room they all turned their heads to see who had entered. Malfoy was the first one to speak "This is Blake Johnson; he's a transfer from the State's"

"_What's going on?"_ I thought. I had never seen Malfoy behave like this, he was polite. I had for sure thought that he would let me found my own way around that I wasn't important enough. This was a whole new side of Draco Malfoy that I had never seen before, and he was going to be very mad if he ever found out that this Blake Johnson was really me, Hermione Granger, he was going to kill me. I just had to keep low until the game against Gryffindor.

"Well, this is Nott..." Malfoy started, but was cut off by Nott himself.

"Actually, we've met in the hall"

"Oh, well then, here we have Crabbe and Goyle" They nodded "And Millicent"

"Hey" Millicent said "Come sit down let's talk Blake"

I sat down by Millicent, so I sat at one of the couch. Malfoy sat down in one of the armchairs. Millicent looked at me as if I was in deep thought about something. Then, after a few moments, her eyes widen as if I figured something out. Instantly I became scared. Did Millicent know that I wasn't Blake?

"Wait, Blake Johnson as in Pansy's boyfriend?"

"Yes. Why?" I asked back, with an eyebrow raised. I was relieved that Millicent didn't know my secret.

"No reason, but why do you date her?"

I had asked Blake this many times, and he always said the same thing.

"Because she's hot" Millicent looked sceptic "It's a guy thing" The boys laughed at this.

Before Millicent could say anything back Zabini said "Millicent, I forgot to tell you, Christy wanted to talk to you in the Great Hall"

"Oh, thanks for telling me now, who knows how long I has been waiting"

While Millicent left the common room, the boys continued talking.

"So, do you guys play Quidditch?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but Blake didn't, it felt a little weird asking this when I have seen every game of Quidditch since I started at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, I'm seeker and captain, Blaise's goal keeper, do you?" Malfoy said, with a sense of pride in his voice.

"Chaser, you know it mate"

"Okay... Well, we're having tryouts this Sunday" Malfoy said with an unsure voice.

"Great" I flashed a smile back.

It seemed that everything went great, no slips of my secret or anything like that, if it continued like that, no one who would know that I was really Hermione Granger. But at this moment something dropped out of my pocket, and Crabbe noticed.

"Hey, Johnson, why do you have make-up in your pocket?"

The other boys looked too and saw a little box of make-up. My eyes widen and I thought as fast I could for an answer that wouldn't tell my secret or give the boys any suspicions.

"Oh... I get really sweaty hands, when I work?" I answered with a trying voice; I hoped they would buy it.

"So you put make-up on your hands" Goyle asked.

"Yeah" I said very matter-of-factly "you don't do that" The boys shook their heads "all big Quidditch players do it"

"Really?" Malfoy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, it's like lotion, you just rub it on" I thought I had saved it, until I heard what I had said, and knew it didn't work.

The boys began laughing hard, and Zabini said through it, to Malfoy "Your roommate's a freak!"

They continued laughing and I excused myself. I went to my special hide out, the library. I just went along the shelves of books trying to found something to do, when I came across a girl sitting in the back of the library, studying.

I mumbled frustrated to herself "What is it that plant does?" with her head between her hands.

"You might want to try "Goshawk's guide to Herbology" you get a lot more information than from those books" I said not able to help myself from helping the girl.

The girl jumped at my voice. "Huh" When I saw who had talked before I said "Yeah anything got to be better then these, I didn't get nothing out of them" a frown came across her face "But I can't find anything else under Herbology"

"That's because "Goshawk's guide to Herbology" lies not just under Herbology but also under G for Goshawk"

"Oh, thanks I didn't know that, now I just have to go get it" I was just about to get up to go get it, when my voice stopped her.

"No need, it is right here" I took it from the shelf and held it up for her to see then see went over to her table and gave it to her.

The girl took the book from me and said "Thanks, I would have been here all night"

"You're welcome" I flashed a smile "Well, I have to go, see ya", and then I got out of the library.

I went back to the common room, none of the others where there, when I got there. So I went up to my room, I had hoped that there were no one there, but there was, Malfoy. It was pretty late, and both went to bed, without saying a word. I didn't feel it went as well as I had thought, I wasn't fitting in. Well, tomorrow would be Saturday, and the tryouts were held, then I would show them what I could do.

But before I could show them anything thing the next day, I was woken up in the middle of the night by lot of noises in my and Malfoy's room. I opened my eyes and saw a bunch of boys coming into the room. They started yelling "Newbie, newbie" over and over again.

I didn't understand what was happening. The boys started to get closer, when they were close enough I could see that they wore masks, so I couldn't tell who they were, expect Malfoy because of his hair.

One of them stepped forward and said "The newbie is to go through the starting ritual, first you are removed to the showers, where you are cleaned from old times"

After he was done the other boys began pulling at my blankets and at me. I was now in a very sticky situation, because I had taken off my bandages that I wore so it didn't look like I had breasts, if they saw me under the blankets, they would know I was a girl.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I started kicking and punching the crap out of the boys. I got two away by kicking them in the stomach and one by punching him on the side, while yelling "Get the hell out!"

As they walked out, I heard someone say "Jeez Johnson it was just a little fun" I was pretty sure it was either Malfoy or Zabini.

"_Well, that didn't help, now they think that I'm __even weirder" _I thought _"I have to talk to Dean in the morning"_

_10 days left_

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, but I had to talk to Dean before they went to the village. So I got up early and wrote a note to Dean that said I needed to talk to him, and that I would meet him by the fat lady's portrait. I got to the portrait 10 minutes later, and Dean wasn't there.

After 5 minutes Dean came out from the common room.

"I got your note, what's wrong?"

"I got a problem, as we know Malfoy's the captain for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and I'm not exactly fitting in, I'm not going to make it at the tryouts tomorrow, if they think I'm a weirdo. How am I going to proof I'm really a guy in one day?"

"I don't know a thing about Quidditch, you know that Hermione, but I know how to show them that you are a guy" He finished with a smirk.

"How are you going to do that?"

For their Hogsmeade trip the boys from Slytherin, meaning Malfoy, Zabini and Nott, went to The Tree Broomsticks. It was now I had the chance. I went inside and scanned the room for them. They saw me and Malfoy said "Oh no, what's he doing here?"

Nott and Zabini turned to see who Malfoy was talking about.

"Maybe he won't see us?" said Zabini.

"I think he has, so make it look like there isn't any room left" said Malfoy.

I found Dean afterwards and he gave me a nod. I made my way over to the boys and said "What's up?"

They looked up briefly and said "Hey"

Dean nodded to two girls a few tables away. They stood up and made their way over to me. The girls were the Patil twins and they were looking hot. When they came up to me they both said "Blake" and Padma hugged me.

I said "Padma" and put my hand on Padma's butt while my other arm went around Parvati's waist, while saying "Parvati"

Padma pulled away from the hug.

"We heard that you were coming to Hogwarts" said Padma.

"And we've missed you so much" Parvati continued "Especially at night"

"And late" Padma finished.

I flashed the girls a smirk. During the conversation all the boys' eyes widen and they leaned in to hear more.

"Okay, did they just say that to Blake?" Zabini asked.

Malfoy was too stomped to answer; he had a shock face on.

Both girls had their ears by my mouth. They giggled and moaned "Oh, Blake" while blushing. They both pulled away and Padm said "It was nice seeing you again, Blake"

Parvati continued "Write to us at any time"

They both leaned in to get a kiss, but I just put a finger on each mouth. The girls turned around with a sigh and left. I turned to the boys with a smirk and said proudly "Women"

The guys smirked back and mumbled "Yeah"

As the twins stepped out of the door, Cho Chang stepped in, looking fine.

"Blake" she said while walking towards me "Is that you?" I turned around just in time to greet Cho with a hug.

"You have been a naughty boy, Blake, I keep thinking about you and my grades are slipping because of it" she said with a little smile.

"That isn't good, Cho, but there comes a time where you have to move on"

"I know, Blake, but couldn't you swing by for old time sakes?" she leaned closer to me.

"Cho..." I said a little annoyed.

"I know" she pulled a little away "I wasn't woman enough for you..." (Sorry but that line was just too perfect)

"No you weren't"

"And that's something I must live with" Cho finished with a sad face.

Hermione began turning away from Cho, but she grabbed me at the waist and turned me back around "Just remember Blake, I'll never forget you, never, ever" she said and afterwards started to cry.

After she had turned around, she stopped crying, looked over her shoulder at me and then at her butt. I smacked her butt and then Cho left. (Sorry again, but this is one of my favourite moments in the movie) I turned back around to the boys and said "Needy" and then walked away.

The first one to speak amongst the boys was Malfoy " We may want to look over this one more time, maybe he isn't such a geek after all" The other boys nodded at this.

I was on my way over to Dean, when Pansy Parkinson walked in the door and walked over to Malfoy's table.

"Draco, have you seen Blake, I heard he was here?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and pointed the way 'Blake' went. "Blake!" she called when she saw me.

Dean saw Pansy and said to I "Shit, Pansy is here, don't let her come to close" and then he was off.

I began to panic; I took a plate from the counter and held it over half my face.

"Keep away from me"

Pansy followed 'Blake' around the room. She probably didn't understand what was happening, why didn't he wanted to talk?

"It's over Pansy, so stay away from me"

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is that you are hot, but you have nothing else to offer, and then my eyes are closed..." I was now standing by the boys' table again "I see you for what you really are, which is ugly, we're done"

Pansy flipped out, pushed people out of the way, so she could get out. The whole cafe cheered, and the boys came up to me, clapped her on the shoulder. I was now accepted.

"Come on; sit down, let's make some room for the man"

* * *

**A/N* So what did you think? **


	5. The tryouts

**So sorry for the wait, my homework is building up, I almost can't keep up, but here it is the 5th chapter, I have really tried correcting my mistakes (I will edit the other chapters at some point, but not now, I'm way too busy), I hope you think it was worth the wait :)

* * *

**

Hermione's the Man:

**Chapter 5**

**The tryouts**

At Sunday the tryouts were held, Hermione hoped that she would make it, she had to make it. A good amount of people had showed up, all Slytherins of course. This only made Hermione more nervous. She was afraid she wasn't good enough and that she would make a fool out of herself, in front of all these people.

It wasn't going very well. The uniform she had been given was too tight and the broom was acting odd. As soon as she had gotten on it, it threw her off. She had now tried to get on it three times and it had thrown her off each time. Some of the Slytherins were laughing and Hermione was getting angry. So she threw the broom at the ground and turned around, so she was facing the Slytherin team. Before she could say anything someone yelled:

"Are you giving up, Johnson?"

"No, I just need another uniform, this is too tight and can I use my own broom?"

Blaise was the one to answer her question. "Sure, you can. Go change, then we will continue with the try-outs"

Hermione went to the locker-room and found a uniform that was looser. This was much more comfortable. She also found her broom.

When she finished changing and took her broom, she came back to the pitch. She would be the last one to try-out. The one just before her was a 4th year, he was pretty good.

Now it was her turn. The 4th year had a pretty good chance, they would probably pick him, but she was going to give it her best anyway. So she got on her broom and hovered in the air for a moment, before she set off.

When she was done, she knew she hadn't made it. She didn't make the team. They were going to pick the 4th year instead of her. But when she looked up at them, she was met with shock, hanging mouths and wide eyes.

Hermione looked confused and said: "Was I that bad?"

Now Malfoy was the one looking confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

When Hermione didn't answer and still looked confused, he continued with "That was bloody good, mate. Welcome to the team!"

"Sweet" Hermione was so happy that she could have been dancing right there on the spot, but she thought better of it and chose not to.

At lunch they all went to the Great Hall to eat. Hermione was almost on her way to the Gryffindor table before she caught herself and followed the others to the Slytherin table. As they reach the table a guy came up to her and said: "Hey Blake, I heard about the Quidditch try-outs, nice going"

"Thanks"

Hermione had no idea who the guy was, but it seemed like he knew who "he" was. "Blake" was apparently the buzz of the day.

They had just sat down and was about to eat when Hermione hear a voice, she certainly did not wanted to hear, say (or rather shriek) in a happy voice.

"Blakie"

Parkinson came up to them, probably to congratulate her now ex-boyfriend, she had probably thought that Blake was joking, and they were still going out. "I just heard about the try-outs"

She went to sit down, but Blake didn't move. She stood there waiting, but nothing happened, until Blaise broke the silence. "What do you want, Parkinson?"

"To congratulate my boyfriend, of course"

Hermione turned around in her seat, so she could face Parkinson, with an annoyed face on. "When are you going to get it, bug-face, we are over. Now mover on"

"But Blake..." Pansy meant to continue, but Blake just turned around and brought his attention back to his friends. Pansy was beginning to get mad 'What was going on with Blake? What had gotten into his head... or rather who?!' Pansy suddenly got it (she thought)

"What lies has she told you now?"

Hermione was getting confused "Who are you talking about, bug-face? No one has told me anything!"

"Oh... I know she has"

"Who?!" Hermione was getting pissed with all the questions.

"That mudblood ex-girlfriend of yours"

Hermione's blood froze. She had hoped THAT wouldn't come up, and that they wouldn't figure out that it was her they were talking about, but now they knew, because they never refer to anyone else then Hermione, when they say "Mudblood". She had to end this conversation fast.

"She has nothing to do with this. Now leave me alone"

And then she turned back around and ignored Parkinson.

Parkinson left and Hermione was relieved, but that was soon over, because when she turned back to the table she was met with waiting looks from the boys. She knew they wanted an explanation. When she didn't say anything, Malfoy broke the silence. "What did Parkinson mean with the 'mudblood ex-girlfriend' business?"

"Um... Well, Hermione and I used to date" She said, not looking at any of the boys.

"You and Granger?"

Hermione finally looked up and said: "Yes, but let's not talk about it. Anyway I have to go take a shower, I'll see you later" Before they could say anything Hermione had gotten up and left. She needed to get away from them, so she almost ran out.

When she got out of the Great Hall, she decided to go to the common room. On her way there she bumped into Nott.

"Hey Blake"

"Hey Theodor"

Slytherins refer to each other by first name quicker than Hermione had thought. She had always seen them as arrogant people who always see themselves higher, and people like that only use first names with people they are really close to.

"I need your opinion on something"

"Okay, shoot"

'Probably something like what prank is best´. She never understood why Slytherins always made pranks, others did it too of course, but they (the Slytherins) just got the reputation for it. But that wasn't exactly what Theodor wanted an opinion on.

"What do you think of the bad-boy look?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this. ´What kind of question is that?' she thought to herself.

"Huh?"

"You know, is it good, bad, in or out, stuff like that?"

"Why do you ask, are you trying to get a date?"

"Well... Yes, sort of"

"Ohhh... Well, I guess it is okay. Just don't get too bad-boy, girls don't like that"

"Okay, thanks. Well, see you later"

"Yeah, see you"

They parted and Hermione made her way to the common room. The conversation with Nott had been a little odd. He would probably just like it to be kept a secret. Maybe this girl wasn't in Slytherin, maybe she was in Gryffindor.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Hermione spend most of it in the common room or in the dorm. At Monday their first class was Potions with Gryffindor. This was the first test for Hermione, with the Gryffindors. She had to prove that she was a real Slytherin, Harry and Ron could not find out that she was Hermione.

Instead of sitting at her usual table with Harry and Ron, she now sat with Malfoy and Nott, who, to Hermione, was the exact opposite of Harry and Ron, as far as she knew.

Everyone was talking, until Snape stepped in and the noise died down, except those who didn't pay attention.

"10 points from Gryffindor, for not being quite when the professor steps in, and disturbing the class"

After that everyone kept quite. Hermione couldn't believe him, he had been in the room for 2 seconds and already he takes points for the Gryffindor. But she wasn't as angry about it as she used to be, because now she was in Slytherin, and because she was still mad at Harry and Ron for not listening to her, about the Quidditch.

But that anger was quickly replaced with panic, with what Professor Snape said next.

"Today students, we are making, and trying, Polyjuice Potion"

* * *

**A/N Oh Oh, what's "Blake" going to do now? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter, in the mean please review and let me know what you think :)**


	6. Crushes and perfect partners

**A/N* ****OMG, I'm back! After how long? I don't know, I stopped keeping track. The reason for doing so is because I have had major writers block and loads of homework, and at the end I almost couldn't keep up O_O. But then finally vacation came and the block disappeared, so here it is: Chapter 6, enjoy.**

* * *

'Oh no' I screamed inside my head. 'This cannot be happening.

I looked around for anyone to pair up with, anyone who knew my secret. I couldn't see anyone; I just hoped that, because I was new, I could sit this one out. Though I knew it was only a fool's hope.

"I have already assigned you partners" Snape said, and then he began pairing them up:

"... Goyle and Malfoy, Johnson and Longbottom..."

'Well, Neville isn't that bad, it could've been worse' I thought to herself.

"Too bad, you got Longbottom that boy can't make any potions" Malfoy said.

"And we all know what happens when Longbottom is paired with a Slytherin" Zabini cut in, smirking.

Now I got it. This is why something bad always happens when Neville is paired up with a Slytherin in Potions. They were the cause of it. Poor Neville, well, I wouldn't do it. No bloody way.

Everyone paired up at a table, and I could see that Neville was nervous by being paired with a Slytherin. We got all of the ingredients and when I was on my way back to the table I saw the Slytherins watching me and Neville. They were waiting for 'Blake' to do something. When I got up to the table, I placed all of the ingredients on it and gave some of it to Neville. 'Sorry Neville' I smirked to the other Slytherins. Neville put the ingredients in the cauldron and, as I expected, it blew up. When the fog lifted and Neville came into sight, laughter could be heard. Neville had got big bunny ears and a bunny tail. The Slytherins cheered.

Snape came up to their table and said:"Congratulation Longbottom, you just succeed in failing a potion within 2 second, 10 points from Gryffindor. Now go to the hospital wing" he turned to me "Johnson, I'll pair you up with a new partner, let's see"

I noticed a girl trying to sneak in the door, without Snape noticing. Unfortunately he did. "Miss Greengrass, since you were late, I'll let you pair up with Mr. Johnson"

Greengrass looked at me and smiled, I waved back. We sat down at my table and began making the potion.

"I don't think we got a properly introduction early. I'm Blake Johnson"

"Hello, I'm Daphne Greengrass"

We talked a little during the class. As class ended we both packed their stuff and left the classroom. Right after I left the room, I was pulled aside by Malfoy. Zabini and Nott went with them.

"How do you know Daphne Greengrass?" Malfoy asked.

"Know her? I talked to her for a second"

"She gave you the smile" Zabini said.

"Yeah, and she gives good smiles too" Nott added.

"Okay, why is everyone freaking out? Is she your girlfriend, Mal- Draco?"

"He wishes" Zabini laughed, but the look Malfoy was giving him made him stop.

He turned his attention back on me and said "Did you say anything about me?"

"Oh... no"

"Come on, you got to warm her up to me"

"Mate, you had that chance for years now"

"Okay look, if you do this, we'll have your back"

"24/7?" I said sceptically

"Sure"

"Okay, you got it"

"You're the man"

"Yes, I am" she said with a smirk.

In the break between classes Professor Spire, who was in charge of the Music Ball, approached me, when I was on my way to the next class.

"Mr. Johnson, I'm Professor Spire, and I would like to request for your voice"

I looked at the Professor confused, clearly not getting what she was saying.

"For our Music Ball, Professor Dumbledore must have told you"

"Oh right"

"Well, I have heard that you have a beautiful voice, Mr. Johnson, and I would like to have you in the show"

"But..."

"I will not take no for an answer"

"Well..."

"Perfect, I'll put you on the list, see you at show night, Mr. Johnson" and she was off, leaving me to myself. Now this was a pickle.

Now I was signed up as both Blake and myself. How on earth was I to pull that off? I needed help from the girls, but how would I reach them?

At lunch I got my chance. I signalled the girls to meet me out in the hall. They got up one by one and about 10 minutes later, we were all out in the hall.

"What happened, Hermione? Did they blow your cover?" Lavender asked.

"No, not that, but I have been signed up to the Music Ball, as Blake!"

"What?"

"Yeah. How can I perform with myself on stage?"

"Wait a second, didn't you tell Dumbledore that you were going home?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, but I had already signed up, at that point, so I have to perform"

"Oh"

Silence came over the girls. Until Padma's face light up.

"I got an idea, if we could get you placed as one of the first performers and yourself as one of the last ones, then maybe you wouldn't run into yourself"

"Okay, I didn't completely get that, but it might work"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not understanding.

"We'll take care of it Hermione, you just have to keep your cover" Padma said.

"You guys, class is about to start, we should get going" Cho said, looking around nervously.

"You're right, see you guys later"

Then the girls were on their way. When they all were gone a person stepped out from around the corner. This person had seen everything, but he hadn't heard anything. This person was Neville Longbottom.

'Why were all those girls talking to Blake Johnson?" Neville wondered. Johnson was a Slytherin, Cho and Padma were in Ravenclaw and Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were in Gryffindor. What were they up to?

One thing I really had been looking forward to was Quidditch practice, and it was great. I finally got to practice being a chaser on an official team. I flew in and out of the hoops, throwing the quaffle to my teammates and shooting goals.

As we were practicing, something happened and Nott fell off his broom. I was nearest and sped up, to catch him. Even thought Nott was slightly bigger, therefore heavier, and a Slytherin, my bravery took over and I leaned more into the broom, to speed it up. I was not about to let someone die, just because they were in Slytherin, not on my watch.

The adrenalin was pumping and it was like everything was seen in slow-motion. Nott falling, reaching my arm out and Nott's broom flying around. I could see the fear in his eyes. We were nearing the ground, when I caught his wrist. I nearly fell off the broom myself, but I steadied just in time. I tried to pull him onto my broom, but he was too heavy. I felt his hand slipping from mine. I was beginning to get scared, if I lost the grip he might die. Just when I felt I couldn't hold him any longer, someone came and took Nott's other wrist, it was Malfoy. Together we pulled Nott up onto his broom, which Zabini had come with.

I had been shocked when I saw that it was Malfoy. In all of the years I had known him, I would never have guessed him to do such an action, but then again I didn't really know him at all, we have never actually talked. I had always seen him as a cold brat, who always looked down at others. This simple act of his made my kind of doubt my vision of him, for all those years.

After we got Nott safely back down to the ground, he grabbed my hand and shook it like if it was a milkshake.

"Blake, you saved my life. How can I ever repay you?"

I was speechless, what could I say to that? What do you say to that? The adrenalin was still running through me. I couldn't think clearly.

"Oh, Theodor, you don't have to repay me... we're pals, we look out for each other... your life is important to me" I said hesitantly. I didn't like this kind of attention, when I am "undercover". So I looked around nervously at the others for any kind of suspicion or doubt of who I might be, but I didn't see any.

If I had looked at Theodor Nott's face, I would have seen the look of admiration and... wonder?

* * *

**A/N* So what did you think?**


	7. Complications and solutions

**A/N: Hey I'm finally back from school and summer vacation. I'm sorry for the long wait, it has just been crazy, but the good news is that I already have a few chapters ahead almost ready, I just have to get them checked by my editors, because I have three :D Well, enough of my jappy, I'll let Miss Granger take it from here, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**  


* * *

Nott would not stop telling the story of how 'Blake' saved his life, for the rest of the day. Around dinner almost every Slytherin knew. This didn't really help my undercover; the last thing I wanted right now was attention. But the attention I got from 'my fellow' Slytherins wasn't like the attention I usually got from everyone else. They didn't freak out about it, and they didn't talk loudly about it either. I would have expected them to bomb me with questions, and gossip about it for hours on end, like Lavender and Parvati did. The Slytherins greeted me like if we have known each other for years, and the girls flirted with me, which made me feel very uneasy, but also slightly interesting to see how girls acted around boys, seen from the boy's point of view.

"Blake, you are so heroic, you can save my life anytime"

"If I want to learn how to ride a broom, would you teach me, Blake?"

I wasn't getting the same reaction from the other house's male population; they liked me even less now that all the girls (or most) were so much into me. Especially the Gryffindors were having a negative mind towards the heroic Slytherin. They were sending me death glances whenever they saw me, but one Gryffindor didn't not just send glances he observed the dark-haired Slytherin. Something wasn't right about this boy.

Neville Longbottom had, ever since he had heard the conversation in the hall, kept a very close eye on Blake Johnson, or as close as he could by being in Gryffindor. He knew there was something fishy about him: the sudden arrival, the fast fitting in with the Malfoy crew and his raising cool factor. It was all going too fast, as if it was planned.

"So, Blake, heard you have signed up for the Music Ball, Draco and I have too, want to join us?" Blaise asked, a while after dinner, when everyone had retrieved to their common room.

"_Damn, I had forgotten all about that Ball. Well, it could help to be in a group, maybe I could play an instrument instead of singing" _I thought to myself, without letting it show on my face.

"Sure, a group is better. I haven't even thought about what I would perform"

"Sweet! You play or sing?"

"I was born while playing the guitar" I said arrogantly, while leaning back into the armchair.

"Okay good" Draco said joining the conversation, "Now we only need some lyrics, don't you write, Blake?"

"Ohhh... yeah, how'd you know that?" They were closing in on places where I wasn't completely certain, and that made me anxious.

"Pansy mentioned it" He shrugged, "could you see if you have anything we could use?"

"Sure I'll look into it"

Later that evening, when both Draco and I were in their common dorm Draco asked "So, have you talked to Daphne yet?"

"No, not yet, but don't worry we have a potions study session soon"

"Good... um, I have to go... and find something" he said nervously and went out the door, quickly.

As he shut the door, I noticed that I had balled my hands into fists during the conversation. As soon as he had asked about Daphne Greengrass I had gotten a weird spinning feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I had no idea why.

The following afternoon Daphne and I were to meet in the library, for our session. Draco was in the library also, to "study". I had noticed this, so I had picked a table closer to Draco's table.

After a while of reading and discussing, I casually looked over at Draco at the same as Daphne looked up at me. My stare went between Draco and Daphne, until it finally landed on Daphne, with a knowing look. Daphne looked confused at me and said "What?"

"Nothing, just, have you ever thought going out with Draco Malfoy? I could see that" I said glancing between the two teenagers.

"Draco? No I don't think so" she said with a doubting look "He doesn't seem my type"

"Well, do you know him enough to say that? You know sometimes guys hid behind a façade, just as girls do, we don't always have all the facts"

"So honest and true, we're so on the same page. I hate guys who just want to get into your knickers and...-"

"...then brag about it to his friends" I finished for her, and sighed.

"Okay, how is it that I completely forget the fact that you just moved here, when we talk? I feel like we have known each other forever"

"I know what you mean; we have grown closer to each other than the others"

"And still you haven't hit on me yet, like every other male" she said with a giggle.

"Trust me, you're not my type" I said and continued to read and copy notes.

When Daphne didn't say anything back, I looked up, and saw a little bit of hurt in her eyes.

"Why not?"

Okay, I had to do this right, rejection was never a nice thing, and Daphne was a sweet girl, but a girl none the less.

"Daphne" I said carefully and put the pen down "I just don't see you that way, I'm sorry"

"Ohhh, silly me, don't apologize, we're friends" she said with a smile.

"So, maybe you should consider Draco?" I hinted.

She looked over at Draco and said "Maybe"

After that we continued our study session for potion.

_He can't spend so much time with Daphne, it isn't fair. __It should be me sitting there, instead of Blake doing Draco a favour. _Nott thought to himself as he saw Daphne getting cosy with Blake at their table.

After the study session I went to my dorm in the Slytherin dungeon, to find Draco. He was sitting on his bed reading.

"Who is the best?" Draco looked confused at me, from behind the book, and I continued with "I got her to consider you, mate!"

"Wicked, now it's time to turn in the charm" he said with his classical smirk, after getting up from his bed.

"Yeah, if you just wanna a quick snog" I said with a grimace, followed by a short silence from both parties. "I thought you wanted more, with her?"

"Well, I never really tried making it work" he said while walking around his bed to the other side.

"Let me guess it's a hit and run job, right?" I said with a frown.

"I guess" he answered with a shrug "I just never saw the point in staying with one girl. I like change"

"Well, why not _change _and maybe make this last a little longer? A nice conversation instead of flirting could be a start"

"I don't know..." he started to protest.

"Okay, listen I'll test you, pretend I'm a girl, and talk to me" I said walking over to him standing right in front of him.

"No way, mate" he laughed and turned around toward his closet.

"_Okay, I have to help him, it'll h__elp us to bond, and that would really help me when we play against Gryffindor" _

So I did something to really freak him out, so he would listen to me. I use my normal voice, my girl voice.

"So Malfoy, what're you doing this weekend?"

That was one of the oddest sentences I had ever said at the time, but sure enough it freaked Draco out. He turned around looked around the room, while saying "Granger?" Until he looked at me confused and shocked, and asked:

"Was that you?"

"I got really good at imitating Hermione" I shrugged, "Now, let's try again. Start talking"

"Ummm... What was the question again?" he asked nervously.

Again I switched over to my normal voice and said "What are you doing this weekend?"

I could see that he collected himself for a moment before he answered the question. It seemed so odd that Draco Malfoy needed time to prepare before talking to a girl, but then again he didn't know that he was talking to a girl.

He flashed a smirk at me and said "I'm having dinner with you"

I waited for him to say something more, but when he didn't I sighed and said "Okay, it's a good start, but if you want her to come back for more, and not just as a one-nighter or date or whatever, you always have to keep her dominance alive, so say what you just said, and add an "I hope", okay? Let's try again"

"Okay"

"So, where are we having this dinner then?"

Again, I waited, but this time he did it on purpose. He put he left hand to his chin and bumped his index finger three times before saying "Where ever you like, unless you like surprises.", and finished with a raised eyebrow.

"Much better, here she has choices; ergo she doesn't feel like your forcing her to do anything"

"Okay, thanks, but I think that's enough of this conversation, let's hit the sack. Night"

"Night"

We both changed and went to bed a few minutes later.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Btw it is just sort of groundwork for later chapters, but I felt that I needed to have it in the story, to show the bonding between Hermione and the Slytherins. Please leave a review, those are making me go on, so I know if someone is reading my story :D**


	8. Planning

_6 days left__ (Wednesday)_

The next morning I got an owl from Professor McGonagall. I had my owl getting my mail from home sent to me here, just in case I got something from the school.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_As prefect you are chosen to participate in next weekend's carnival in Hogsmeade. This was decided long ago, and we cannot let anyone be dismissed, as we are almost not enough as it is. Your station, Ms. Granger, will be the kissing booth. _

_Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor_

"Oh great, I forgot all about that" I thought to myself with a groan. First I had to think about the Music Ball, which was the day after tomorrow. I knew which song I was going to sing, I just needed the sheet music.

At the other side of the room Malfoy was stirring in his sleep, which reminded me that I wasn't alone. I still hadn't gotten completely use to waking up with a guy in the dorm. I had set the clock to wake me every morning bright early, before Malfoy would wake up. It would be an utter disaster if he saw me one morning without the spell on me. There is a good risk that the spell might wear off while I'm asleep.

This morning I had planned meeting with the other girls. So we could talk about our performance for the Music Ball and how we were going to handle the whole "Both Hermione and Blake are performing" situation.

We met in the Room of Requirement, because we couldn't risk anyone getting subspecies from the company of a Slytherin with a bunch of Gryffindors.

"Hermione, if you have a costume as both yourself and Blake, then we don't have a problem. Do you have two costumes?" Padma asked as we all sat in the Room of Requirement.

"Yes. So what you're saying is that if the two performances are played with a good amount of time in-between them, I can change from Blake to myself half way through the ball, am I getting this correctly?" I asked to get it straight. It wouldn't look too good, if Blake suddenly disappeared right after their performance. Malfoy and Blaise would most likely catch on, if she disappeared right before her own performance and then reappeared right after it.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was getting at"

"Good" I sighed with relief.

"Okay, now that's settled can we discuss the performance? Are we still on the original plan with the song selection?" Ginny asked from the couch.

"Yeah"

"There's just one thing I don't get about your song choice Hermione" Cho said "Isn't it sort of ironic, given the situation you're in?"

"Not really, when you think about it" I answered her question "It's about finding yourself, and that's what I am doing"

After that we decided to start practice on the song. This would be the second to last practice before we would perform the day after tomorrow. You would think that, that would make me a little bit nervous, but it didn't. What made me nervous was the plan. So many things could go wrong, and if they did I would be so screwed.

About an hour or so later we all left the Room of Requirement, to go to our separate classes. My first lesson was Potions. We were to go into our pairs and work on the Polyjuice Potion. So Daphne and I chose your table and put up our work station. Because I had already had made this once in 2th year, I knew it would take about a month's time to make, and seeing how far ahead we were in the class, I didn't feel like rushing to get done fast. I had so many things on my plate, so it was a good time to take a break.

"We're pretty far ahead, aren't we Blake?" Daphne asked after we had set our work station up, and was about to get started.

"Yeah, it seems so" I answered while I took my notes out of my bag.

When I came back up to the table with my notes, I realized that Daphne was sitting pretty close to me. So close that I felt a little bit uneasy about it.

"So what about we just take it slow today?" she said with a smile, while leaning towards me.

She was making me feel nervous with her proximity, and with the way she was looking at me. I thought she understood that I didn't see her that way. Maybe she thought I needed more time, to get to know her properly. So I thought to myself: "_Okay, I just need to play it cool, and make it seem like that I'm not anxious by her present. Then she can't misinterpret anything"_

"Sss-sure, sounds like a ggg-good idea" I stuttered "_Great, I stutter. That's the way of not making her misinterpret anything"_ I thought angrily.

She just smiled knowingly at me. You know the kind that say: "I know you're hiding something, and I just found out what that is. You're busted."

We started work at our own pace and after a while we started talking again. Though our conversation, which went own for both Potions lessons and then Transfiguration and History of Magic) I found out that Daphne didn't really have anything against muggleborns or muggles. It was just that her group of friends didn't involve a muggleborn, so she couldn't see where the difference was. She's a very smart girl that Daphne. I could totally see myself hanging out with Daphne as Hermione, but then it occurs to me that the only reason that I know these things about Daphne is because she thinks I'm a Slytherin. Would she hang out with me when she finds out that I am in fact Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor? The most likely answer was: No, probably not. There's just too big of a rivalry between our houses for that to happen. Something big had to happen, to neutralize that fact, and I hadn't been planning on doing something like that.

My plan, on making Daphne understand my feelings towards her, was not going so well, since we spend so much time together. She was just so easy to talk to that I almost forgot that I was supposed to creating some distance between us. So I ditched her at dinner.

I found a space between Malfoy and Blaise, which they had been saving for me.

"Hey mate, there you are" Blaise said, as I sat down "I have the sheet-music for you, for tomorrow. Here" He handed me the sheet and I glanced it quickly. It was a fairly easy song, so no problem there. Luckily, I didn't have to sing that would have been difficult.

"We got one of the first spots, so just be ready from the moment we get to the Great Hall"

The rest of the conversation was all in a blur to me. I think at one point or several there was the mention of Quidditch, as always, but I couldn't be sure. My mind was somewhere else. I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen when they all find out that I am Hermione. Maybe I hadn't planned this all the way through, or maybe I had, I just couldn't see it right now. I had to keep planning. I had to know the next step. Otherwise my plan would fail and I'd be busted.

So when I went to bed that night, I couldn't sleep, because my mind was working overtime, with planning my next step.

* * *

**A/N* So what did you think?**


	9. The Show Begins

**A/N* First, I'm very sorry for the wait, but I have had the biggest writer's block. Second, this chapter is a bit different than the one on HPFF, it's a very small difference. In this one both songs sung at the ball is wrote down in full, rather on HPFF only four (or so) lines can be put in a story if it isn't a song-fic. But I hope you enjoy it none the less. Hope you like it :) Here it is, chapter 9.**

* * *

5 days left (Thursday)

Next morning I woke up, as usual, bright and early.

Today I decided not to wait for Malfoy to wake up, before going down for breakfast. That way I was down for breakfast much earlier than usually. The Great Hall wasn't even half filled. Apparently I wasn't the only Slytherin up at this hour; Nott came through the great doors right after me.

This wasn't something I had hoped for. I had gotten up early to get some privacy, so I sat down at the farthest end of the table, hoping Nott wouldn't see me, but he did. I didn't make eye contact with him, but he still walk over at sat down beside me. When I thought about it, I realized that Nott had been acting strange lately. Almost like a cat that keeps following you around, and you can't make it go away. He was always around me or not far behind.

Maybe he didn't have many friends (even in Slytherin), and now he tried to make one. Not the best way to make a friend, by not giving them a lot of space, but I decided to give him a chance.

"Hey Blake, slept well?"

"Like a baby" I lied through my teeth. The truth was that I almost haven't slept at all, because I couldn't stop worrying about the Slytherins finding out my secret.

"Me too"

The rest of the conversation went uneventfully. We just talked about the usual stuff, until the others came down for breakfast.

My first class of the day was Transfiguration, a subject I very much enjoyed, but I wasn't sure how I should behave being a Slytherin. I didn't want to act to eager, which I occasionally did as Hermione. They could maybe draw a connection.

I decided to lay low for the time being. To create the illusion that I was new and that I haven't got used to the place.

All I heard about, all day, was Slytherin girls talking in the dorm and everywhere about tomorrow's ball. It was driving me insane, because all they talked about was who they were going to hook up with after. We also talked before balls in the Gryffindor Tower, but at least we had better subjects to talk about. We could see other things about a ball than just boys.

Nothing big happen during class; it was outside the classrooms things happened: More specific a run-in with Harry and Ron. It was right after lunch. Malfoy, Blaise and I were walking to class, when we crossed path with Harry and Ron.

As always Malfoy opened his mouth first.

"Hey: Potty, Weasel! Where's the third part of your brain, or is it the whole brain that's gone?" He said with a smirk.

Even though I was on the other side of the discussion this time, it still hurt a little when he called me those nicknames. After so many years of his bullying I have learned to deal with it, so it didn't affect me as much.

"Mind your own bloody business, Malfoy" Harry snapped back.

"Did I hit a sore spot, I'm sorry... Not" Malfoy replied with false innocents and then laughs. The rest of us laughed with him, until Blaise broke it by saying.

"Draco, where is you manners? You haven't introduced our man to the Gryffindorks"

Malfoy turned to me and smirked and lifted his eyebrows as if asking me "Are you game?"

I shrugged and he turned back to Harry and Ron. He put his hand on his chest as if shocked.

"Where are my manners, indeed?" If I hadn't known him for years I would almost have believed him. "Dorks, Blake Johnson. Blake Johnson, dorks"

"Thank you for that, Draco, so noble of you, but I know this dorks." Malfoy looked confused at me. "Hermione told me about them and I still don't get why she's with them"

At this Blaise and Malfoy laughed. I could see that Ron was getting mad by the way his ears were getting redder by the second. I wanted to push his buttons a little more so I went for the place where Ron was a little insecure: Quidditch.

"By the way Weasley, are you still on the team or did Potter finally sack you?"

"Yeah, because you need all the help you can get, now that we got Blake here on our team" Blaise said.

"Hermione never said that you play Quidditch" Harry said confused

"Well, I guess that's just another thing she only shares with her closest friends" I said. Let's see what he makes of that.

With that we were off to our next class.

After our last class of the day I had a pretty tight schedule, because of rehearsals with both the Slytherin boys and the girls. They were placed neck to neck, so I didn't have much time to run on. When I was done I was so tired I almost didn't make it to my bed, but when I did I fell asleep right away.

4 days left (Friday)

We only had 4 lessons today, because of the ball. I was happy about this, because then I could go get ready with the girls. I told Blaise and Malfoy that I had some business to take care of after I've study with Daphne, so they wouldn't see me until after the ball started.

The study session with Daphne went better than last time. We sat at different ends of the table. I tried to make it businesslike, but it was made difficult by Daphne's behaviour towards me. It made me feel uneasy, which sometimes made me stutter and that she misinterpret.

When I was finished with the session with Daphne, I then went to the Gryffindor Tower, to meet up with the others.

Later...

The Great Hall was beautifully decorated, in different colours, with a dance floor in the middle and a stage in the back, where the teachers usually sit during dinner. Along the walls there were tables and chairs and a snack table in the middle of each wall.

I was dressed like an angle, but black, like an angle of death. I wore a tight dress that went mid thigh, black combat boots, black wings and my hair was white with black strips. I had eyeliner and red eye shadow and black mascara. (Like Peyton in One Tree Hill, at the Halloween party) Even though I wasn't wearing a mask, no one could recognize me.

I had another costume for when I was Blake. It was a real English gentleman, with top hat, cane and all. I just used the spell, and change my cloth, but most of the night I would just be Hermione. I would change in time for my performance with the boys, of course, but other than that I could be myself.

The girls and I were the first to perform. All we waited for was Dumbledore's welcome speech and introduction. We were told to stand by the right side of the scene, while waiting.

"Welcome Students, to the Music Ball." Dumbledore began, talking to everyone in the Great Hall. As you were told before we have a show running throughout the Ball with performances by various students from all Houses and years. The first performance is a girl group called "Mix". Now enjoy your evening!"

I got up on stage as Dumbledore introduced us. Ginny, Cho and Padma were ready with their instruments; they just needed the signal from me to begin.

I walked up to the microphone and turned my head to look at Ginny. When we got eye contact I gave her the note to begin playing. Ginny played the drums, so she counted down so they others knew when to begin. After the instrumental introduction I began to sing:

_She never thought that she would_

_Get her second chance_

_Running so far from all she's ever known_

_Convinced she's lost all meaning_

_Where did her dreams go?_

_Still she knew that there was something more_

_Don't be scared, there's someone there_

_To say these words you need to hear_

_[Chorus:]_

_Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)_

_It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)_

_Remember all you wished for_

_Believe it will be true_

_You will never find yourself anywhere else,_

_You'll find yourself in you_

_Sometimes people tell you_

_Be like me to fit in_

_Do you know your identity is not in them?_

_Don't be scared there's someone there_

_To say these words you need to hear_

_[Chorus]_

_Why should I measure the world?_

_By someone else's design_

_Oh I won't let this fly by_

_Hey look over here I just found the real me_

_Now it's your turn to see_

_Now it's your turn to see_

_[Chorus]_

_You'll find yourself in you_

_You'll find yourself in you_

We got a big applause from everyone. We bowed and got off the stage. We were all psyched about having preformed and getting the response we got.

"That was great!" Cho and Ginny said at the same time, which made us all laugh.

"Yeah, we rocked" Padma said.

I, on the other hand, was a little worried. Don't get me wrong, I was psyched too, like the others, but I had been away from the Slytherins for some time now, maybe it was time for me to go back.

"You guys, I think I have to go back, sorry, but Blake has been away for too long now" I said to the girls apologizing.

"Okay, I'll go with you and keep watch" Ginny offered.

We went to the boys-bathroom and checked if it was empty. Luckily, it was. I went into one of the booths and Ginny stood guard outside the door.

After changing I looked for Malfoy and Blaise. I found them by the entrance looking for me.

"Hey, there he is!" Blaise said to Malfoy as he saw me.

"Hey Blake, we sort of lost you, where did you go?" Malfoy asked when I got over to them.

"Cute Ravenclaw was in dear need of my help" I answered with a smirk.

Malfoy and Blaise laughed at this and together we walked back into the Great Hall. We were heading for the punchbowl, when something pink caught my eye and when I say pink, I mean pink, like a big pink neon sign.

Pansy Parkinson, in the pink disaster she called a dress, was walking toward me through the big group of people in the dance floor. "Panic", was the first thought that came to mind. I turned and almost ran the opposite direction without telling Malfoy and Blaise. "They would figure it out" I thought to myself.

I ran out into the garden outside the Great Hall and hid behind a couple of bushes. I stayed completely still so Pansy wouldn't see me, if she came out into the garden. As I thought a second or two after I had hid in the bushes I heard footsteps coming from the direction that I came from.

"Blakie, are you out here?" I heard Pansy say. She walked around the garden and came very close to my bush, before she made an angry noise while shoring. Then she went back into the Great Hall. When I was sure that she was out of the garden I got up from my hiding spot and made my way toward an empty classroom outside to Great Hall to change in. I figured that it was best to stay as myself for fear that Pansy would come too close.

I made sure no one saw me go in or out of the classroom. That would have been really unfortunate. So I went back into the Great Hall trying to look for the other girls.

I was standing by the punchbowl looking at all the dancing couples, when I felt someone watching me. I looked around and sure enough I spotted a well-dressed guy looking at me from across the dance floor and as he saw me looking at him he started to walk towards me. He kept his eyes at me and his stare made it tickle all over my body. As he came within a few feet he slowed down and stopped to lean in so I could hear him above the music.

"Want to dance?"

I nodded as he took my hand. He led me onto the dance floor amongst all the dancing couples. We started to sway to the music together as if we had been dancing together forever.

"You know I could be thrown into Azkaban for this" He suddenly said as we were dancing.

"Why is that?" I asked somewhat nervously.

"Because I'm using a very mighty power over you" He answered with a smirk.

"And what power would that be?" I asked with a small smile, knowing where this was going. He was implying that he had me seduced. I, on the other hand, thought that he was trying to seduce me (there is a difference). Throughout the dance we discuss this matter, if I was seduced or being seduced.

"Why are you so convinced?" I asked smiling.

"Because I got you under my spell" he smirked.

"No you don't" I laughed again, not giving up. Though, he was just as stubborn as I.

"Then how come did you accept my request of sharing a dance?"

Before I could answer him, he spun me out, and when he brought me in again, he met me with a gentle kiss on my lips. I froze. My first instinct was to move away, but my body wouldn't listen. He kept his hands firmly at the small of my back, and mine was trapped between our bodies.

My body relaxed and the tension disappeared as I balled mine hands in his shirt to draw him closer. The kiss deepened as one of his hand came up to rest at my neck.

As the song ended and a new one began more people began dancing, and one couple bumped into us, as we were still lip-locked. This brought us back to reality, and we pulled apart. We looked at each other for a moment and then I was pulled by the arm by a girl I identified as Ginny. When I turned back around to face my dance partner he was gone. I looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen.

I didn't get this; first he gives me the most gentle and sweet kiss ever, and then he disappear, why? Before I could wonder more about that Ginny drew my back to reality.

"Mione, you have to get ready. You guys are on in a minute!"

"What!" I asked shocked.

I hurried out of the Great Hall and into the corridors to change. Ginny kept watch with Padma and Cho.

Everything went so fast. One minute I was in the booth and the next I was on stage with Malfoy and Blaise.

I was to start, when Malfoy gave me the signal, but when he looked at me I froze for a second and almost spaced out, before I was brought back to reality and started to play.

_Situation's all critical _

_You've got to look first before you go _

_If you wasn't too sure then now you know _

_The situation is all critical _

_Wait OK you've got to look before you go _

_Wait OK you've got to look before you go _

_Deep into the darkness where I hide _

_The monsters all dig down deep inside _

_You never know when they're satisfied _

_Buried down deep where the sun don't shine _

_The monsters are buried down deep inside _

_Wait OK you've got to look before you go _

_You're wasting away _

_Wait OK you've got to look before you go _

_Deep into the darkness where I hide _

_Deep into the darkness where I hide _

_Wait OK you've got to look before you go _

_Wait OK you've got to look before you go _

_You're wasting away _

_OK you've got to look before you go _

_Deep into the darkness where I hide _

_Deep into the darkness where I hide _

_Deep into the darkness_

It actually made me wonder that Blaise knew this number. It WAS a muggle song after all. It was very fitting for my situation with the Slytherins. I was hiding; I just hoped that the Slytherin wouldn't "look before they go".

When we got off the stage, I shortly looked for my former dance partner, but since everyone was wearing masks I didn't find him.

* * *

**A/N* So what did you think? Let me know! :)**

**The songs:**

**"Find yourself in you" by Everlife**

**"Monster" by Hurrican Bells**


	10. The Show Must Go On

**A/N* Hey everyone, I'm back, yubii. I'm sorry for the wait, so I'm not gonna bore you right now with the question of why. So here is chapter 10, enjoy!**

* * *

The night ended and I made my way back to the Slytherin Common room, as Blake, with the other boys.

"Where did you go, Blake?" Blaise asked half way to the common room.

"When?" I asked while hoping to mask my nervousness.

"Half way through the ball"

"Ohhh... Parkinson came, I bolted"

We arrived at the entrance to the common room and went to the dorm to our separate rooms. I changed quickly and got into bed. I turned so I was facing the wall, so it looked like I was sleeping. I waited for the room to become quiet, so I could get out and into the bathroom without being noticed. I didn't think it would take a long time, but Malfoy kept moving around so I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. After some time the movement stopped and I slowly turned around to check if he really was asleep. He was facing the wall on the bed on the other side of the room, breathing heavily. I got slowly out of bed and tiptoed across the room and out the door.

This was the only time of day I really could wash myself. Sure, I could do it in the morning, but I have always liked to sleep as long as I can in the morning. At night, after everyone had gone to bed, I could relax, because the possibility of someone waking up and suddenly wanting to take a shower was very small.

As I got into the hall and tiptoed towards the bathroom, I checked that all the other doors of the other rooms were closed and that I couldn't hear any talking from the other rooms. When I didn't hear or see anything I went into the bathroom.

In the bathroom we all had our separate lockers for our things just inside the door to the left. At the opposite end of the room there were a couple of sinks for everyone to use. I couldn't figure out if this bathroom was bigger than the one I had in the Gryffindor Tower, because of how well it was tidied. It seemed that there was more space, but that might be because of the fact that I could walk around in here.

I got my things out of my locker and stepped into one of the shower booths directly across from the door. I couldn't really change out in the open, because the possibility of someone coming into the bathroom was still there. It was small, yes, but it was still there. In the shower I unclothed and took the spell off, so I was just Hermione again.

Just as I turn on the shower and got under it I heard the door open. I froze.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh, hey Blake, taking a shower before bed?" asked the voice of Blaise.

"Yeah, just what I needed" I answered relieved. I pressed myself up against the shower booths wall, as far away from the shower curtains as I could get. He might see my shape through the curtains. I was so stupid to leave my wand on the stool on the other side of the shower curtains.

I needed to distract him, so he wouldn't notice the female hand coming out of the shower. It was the only way to get my wand. It would be too risky to wait for him to leave.

"So, Parkinson has become somewhat of a nutcase, huh?" I said while sliding across the wall towards the shower curtain.

"Hey, she was your girlfriend, you would know. For me she had always been like that" Blaise answered with a laugh "Even when she went out with Draco and then she became all clingy just because he was nice to her." He continued.

That made me freeze again. Draco, - I mean Malfoy being nice to a girl? I couldn't believe that.

"I never heard that their relationship was good. I didn't think that they were that close" I said, almost as a question.

"Oh, they were pretty close. Don't tell Draco that I told you this, but he came close to loving her. Pansy's attitude after they became closer ruined the relationship for him. She just became too clingy."

"So, that's why he sometimes keeps a distance?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, he's just being careful"

During the conversation I had gotten my wand and cast the spell over myself so I was Blake again. Well, it was nice as long as it lasted. I dried myself off and got my cloths back on, got out of the shower, so I could back to bed. I said goodnight to Blaise and left the bathroom.

As I got into bed it took a while for me to fall to sleep. The excitement of almost getting caught still sat in my body. When I finally fell asleep I dreamt of my dance partner from the ball. We just dance and dance, while my partner kept changing shape, from tall to short and different hair colour. I just wanted to know who he was, to know him.

_(Saturday) 3 days left_

The next morning I woke up a little earlier than I normally did on a Saturday. I had to get ready for the carnival. Though, it looked like I wasn't the only one up.

The silence in the dorm was deafening. _"Dra- Malfoy is very quiet"_ I thought to myself, I had imagined that he would brake about some girl he had hooked up with or something.

"What's wrong mate, you seem off?" I asked. _"What am I doing? This doesn't concern me! I could care less, right?"_

"Well..." Malfoy said, while avoiding eye contact "I sort of broke the code"

"What? I'm not following" I said confused. I still didn't know why I bothered asking.

"You know the guy code?"

At this an old memory popped into my head, back when I was with Blake.

_It was a lovely summer's day and Blake and I were sitting in a park having lunch. Blake's head in my lap, while I was stroking his hair._

"_You know, when we first started going out I was afraid that I had broke the guy code"_

"_The what?" I looked down at him confusing._

"_The guy code, you can't kiss or date your friends' sisters, other relatives or ex's"_

"_But I don't fall under any of those categories"_

"_But I thought you did, I thought you and Matthew had dated"_

_I laughed at this and the rest is history. _

Now I got it, but Blake didn't have any relatives in Hogwarts, so that meant...

"You did something with Parkinson?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not Parkinson" he said quietly.

Now I was really confused. Blake didn't have any other ex's. He hadn't really dated anyone before myself and—Wait, that's it I'm an ex of Blake, but I haven't done anything with anyone tonight, except...

Revelation suddenly hit me; my dance partner tonight had been Draco. He was the one who had kissed me, in the most gentle way ever, but that was beside the point. To say that I was shocked would have been underrated; I was so much more than shocked. The feeling was like when you realize you have a paper due to the next day that you haven't even started on, and you bang you head against the table.

"You mean you did something with Hermione? But I thought you hated her"

"I didn't know it was her until Weasley came and broke us apart, I had no self control." _"You weren't the only one"_ I thought to myself.

"I thought I just say it. You know, come clean? Is this going to be a problem?"

Before I could decide if I was mad or not, the words just came out of my mouth. "No, no, of course not, if you want to kiss her, you go ahead and you kiss her" _"What? What am I saying? Okay, calm down, I'm just saying things as Blake would, yes that's it"_

"Wow, slow down mate, it was just a kiss!"

"Don't you know what a kiss means to a girl?"

Once again the words just flew out of my mouth. Why was I so caught up in this? Maybe it was because of the discovery of the kisser. I had always hated him, but in this reason time spend with him, I had gotten to know him, and I saw a more sensible side of him. The kiss had blown me way off my feet. My lips were trembling when I thought about it.

"No, and you do?" Draco asked, _okay we had kissed now, so I'm just going to call him Draco from now on._

"Well, no, but girls are so sensitive, you know?" I said as casual I could. I couldn't stop staring at him. When I looked into his eyes I remembered the kiss and that made me blush.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Draco asked when I had starred at him for about a minute without saying anything. That got me out of my trance.

I cleared my throat and said "No reason, just zoned out, thinking about stuff"

I moved some stuff around just to have something to do, to distract myself. There was an awkward silence and I wanted it to stop. So I said the first that came to mind.

"So, should I still try to work on the whole "Daphne" – situation? Or is that over?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah just keep doing what you are doing. Maybe I could do something with her after the carnival"

Why did I feel disappointed when he said that? Maybe I just didn't want to see Daphne, I don't know. Weird things were happing to me. Like the next thing that happened. Sometimes you just say stuff without realizing it, before it has happened.

"Why would you do that to me? I thought we had something!" I almost yelled. As soon as the word left my mouth my eyes widen in surprise. _Oh shit!_

"What? What the bloody 'ell are you talking about?" Draco looked at my confused.

I tried to look anywhere, but him. I had to think fast to get out of this mess. Well, then it is lucky for me that I can think quickly.

"Ohhh" But clearly I couldn't think fast enough. _Ohhh, just great_

"Do you like Daphne or something?"

"What? No, no. It's just you know... you're getting me confused... and... that frustrates me"

"Ohhh, okay" Draco said unsure. I could tell that he didn't entirely buy the story, but if just a little part went through then I was happy. I needed to get past this awkward moment.

"So, you're going to the carnival?"

"Of course, aren't you?"

"I might get there later, I have some... umm, stuff to take care of"

"Okay, so I guess we'll see you later" He said before exited the room.

I finished getting ready for the carnival and left the Slytherin dungeons. As I exit the dungeons I ran into Nott, rather a very happy Nott.

"Hey Blake, where are you going?"

"I have some work to be done before lunch"

His face fell as I said this. "So, you're not going to the carnival?" His voice seemed off somehow when he said it.

"I'm sorry, no. Why do you ask?"

The next time he talked he was looking at his feet and on the walls. Almost as if he was trying to avoid looking at me. "Well, I was just wondering if we could walk down there together, maybe"

"You mean like a group?" I asked unsure. I didn't understand where he was going with this.

"Yeah... Sure..." The way he said it made me think that maybe wasn't what he meant.

"Well, maybe I'll catch up with you if I finish early" I said with a trying smile

At this his whole face lit up and I was met by a big smile. "Great, can't wait. I hope you make it" After that he was off.

I second after he had ran past me I realized something. I turned quickly to say something further to Nott, but he was already around the corner and inside the common room.

Whenever he was around me he would act like as if I was a girl. He talked to me in that sort of way. That got me thinking, maybe he knew my secret and he was trying to blackmail me somehow. I decided from then on that I would keep a close eye to Nott.

After that I went to the Room of Requirement to change into Hermione and go to the carnival.

Why did I agree to do this? I asked myself as a kissed a guy for the hundredth time. I have been told several times that I am a good kisser and it seems that people heard and had come to test the theory. I have always liked kissing, but this is ridicules! They are all guys I have seen before, but don't know; schoolmates, but still strangers. Still, I remained placed; I couldn't leave my post it went to charity. However, something else was nagging me at the back of my mind. It felt like I was waiting for something, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I was definitely waiting for something.

As my break finally came after hours of kissing guys, I was told that my replacement had ironically enough come down with a bad case of mono, so I had to continue my job at the kissing booth until the carnival closed.

After kissing about a dozen guys something unexpected happened, not the thing I had been waiting for, but still unexpected. My next kisser was Blaise Zabini: My new friend; Blaise Zabini, from Slytherin. This was going to be awkward for me, not for him. He didn't know about my secret. Or did he?

What if he didn't and then saw me and figured it out? I started to panic, so I straighten my hair, put me cardigan on and put some sunglasses on from the next table.

He stepped a step closer and started to lean his head closer to mine. As he was a couple of inches away he closed his eyes and started to slow down. I pushed the sunglasses onto the top of my head. As my hand dropped out lips met. With the others it had been a peck on the lips or a small kiss, but Blaise's kiss was different. It stirred something in me and my mouth started to move against his. A heat started to rise in the pit of my stomach; a heat I found desirable. The heat rose as I felt Blaise's mouth started to move with mine in a sweet and heated kiss.

I brought my hands up to his chest and balled his shirt to bring him closer. At the same time as his hands came to rest at the small of my back. Just as I felt the tip of his tongue on my upper-lip probably to ask for entrance, I'll never know, he was quite rudely pull off me.

* * *

**A/N* So, what did you think? Please me know, and again I'm sorry for the wait. My writer's block came back, and I have just this week returned home from my summer holiday, so I haven't been able to write until now.  
Again, please leave a review, they help me to write more.**


	11. Bonding in different ways

**A/N* Here is chapter 11. I hope it is worth the wait, which I am sorry for. I have just started on my first semester on a university, so I'm a little busy, but I'll work on the next chapter as fast as I can :) Now enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, stop making out with my girlfriend!" Ron yelled at us, while pulling Blaise off of me and grabbing me by my upper-arm.

I pulled away from Ron's grasp and said "Ex-girlfriend" correcting him.

At the sound of my voice Blaise looked at me with wide eyes.

"Granger?"

"Yeah, and you stay away from her!" Ron yelled and tackled him.

"Ron, stop it, you're hurting him!"

Ron had Blaise on the ground punching him. Ron was about to punch him in the face, but Blaise moved shifty and rolled away, making Ron fall sideways to the ground. They both got up and Ron tried to kick Blaise to the ground. When that didn't work he grab Blaise by his collar and held him in place.

"Bloody 'ell, stop it!"

No matter what I said they wouldn't stop, so I got in between them and broke Ron's grip on Blaise right as he was about to throw another punch at him.

I could see that for shorter than a second Ron was surprised to see me, but after that second he was back to mad.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Step aside"

"No" I said and crossed my arms. I was becoming a shield for Blaise.

"I said step aside!" He anything, but yelled.

"And I said no!" I said back.

He glared at me for a moment and then said "Why are you doing this? Projecting him?"

"Because what you are doing, is wrong!"

"He started it when he kissed you, my girlfriend! I was entitled to stop it"

"Entitled? You're not entitled to anything, because I'm not your girlfriend!" I yelled in his face before he could say anything else I knew he would regret later, I continued. "Just go, Ron"

He glanced hard at Blaise before leaving, and then I turned my attention to Blaise. He was trying to get up, but Ron had kicked to his leg rather hard so I had to help him get up. He humped, with me supporting him, to a nearby bench and lay down. I sat down beside him to see if he was alright. He had a bleeding nose and Ron had given him a pretty hard punch at his jaw. He tried to get up, but I gently pulled him back down and lay his head in my lap, so I could keep his head up. I carefully looked at his nose, to see if it was broken.

"I don't think it's broken, only bruised" I said still looking at his nose.

"Well, to me either way, it feels like hell" he said with a smile. The little joke itself wasn't that funny, but with the sound of his voice while he was pinching his nose made it funny. It made me smile myself down at him.

"I can try and heal it for you, if you want me to" I offered. Pomfrey learned me back in fourth year how to heal bruised, but not broken, bones, at the time with Ron's leg after we came back from the Shrieking Shake.

"Sure, give it a go. I trust that you know what you are doing" He answered with a smile and removed his hand.

I got my wand out from inside my pocket and pointed it at his nose. I muttered the spell and a small snap came from his nose. Blaise made a movement with his whole face, like when you want to see something on your nose. You know, when everything moves except your nose.

"Thanks" he said with his eyes closed.

When he opened his eyes again he looked right into mine. A sort of tension began to rise between us, or rather in the space between us, as if it was drawing us together. I don't know how but suddenly I found him much closer to me than a moment ago. His head was sort of hovering above my lap rather than laying in it.

I tor my eyes away from him and snapped my head up so I was looking straight ahead. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do, right?

I felt out of place and I didn't know what to do. I think Blaise was as confused as I, because after I looked away from him, he carefully lifted his head from my lap and sat up straight.

An awkward silence happened where we sort of just looked straight ahead, not daring to turn our heads to look at each other. I don't like silences, they make me uneasy. I don't know if it was the silence or Blaise, but suddenly I became nervous like hell. So I did what I always do when I get uneasy or nervous, I babbled. I don't recall what I babbled about, but it's rarely very interesting, so it doesn't matter. For a few moments it was just me babbling along and occasionally I would turn my head slightly towards Blaise, to see if he wanted to say anything. Once or twice I saw him open his mouth and then close it again. Well, I guess he thought that actions speak louder than words, because in the next moment he took a gentle hold of my chin, turned my head towards him and crashed his lips to mine.

To say I was totally surprised would be lying, because deep down I knew it would happen if I was completely honest with myself. My lips moved in sync with his and his hands were on my waist drawing me in, closer to him. My hands were busy travelling up his torso to his shoulder and up around his neck. It was such a rush what I got from his kiss. When our tongues became to dance together my head became to spin. I removed my hands from around his neck and placed them on this chest. Then I pulled away from the somewhat heated kiss. Blaise looked a bit confused when I pulled away. He was still holding my waist, keeping me close to him, so we were very close. I could feel this breath on my cheeks. He was breathing just as hard as me.

"Now, that was something" Blaise said after a moment.

I was too stunned to say anything. I just stared at him. Just as I was about to say something someone interrupted me. A young local girl had just cleared her throat to get our attention. She was clearly uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, Hermione? I'm the one to replace you for the kissing booth. Just wanted to let you know that you're off duty" she said trying to smile.

"Ohhh, thanks" I said with a small smile.

She stood there for a moment not knowing what to do and then she was on her way. I turned my attention back to the boy next to me. He looked just as confused as I felt. After a moment I realised that we were still sitting in our very close embrace. So I gently pulled away from him and went back to sit as I had before anything had happen.

"Well, I have to get going" I said after a short silence, Blaise nodded and I stood up from the bench. Blaise followed my movement and stood next to me. For a moment we just stood and then I decided to move, since that was what I had intended in the first place. I walked slowly away, not looking back.

When I got back to the castle I went straight for the bathroom to change. I wanted some peace and quiet and there had always been one place in all of Hogwarts that I went to for that and that hadn't changed. So I went to the library.

I sat down at a table in the way back of the library, so I wouldn't be disturbed. I had to do some thinking by myself. Usually I would talk about this type of thing with the girls, but they couldn't help me with this. They haven't ever been in my situation. Having to switch between myself and "Blake" wasn't making the situation any better. Now Blaise Zabini had been thrown into the mix. I hadn't planned that. That kiss had stirred something in me, something that seemed foreign and yet familiar. And Draco, he was a whole other story.

I was stopped in mid thought as so said person sat down across from me. Nervousness suddenly came over me.

"Hey, Blake" He said when he had sat down and opened a book to read it.

Suddenly I had become mute. I just stared at him, not really knowing what to say. "_What about 'hello'? Say something Hermione, it's just Draco! Get a move on! You have already been quiet too long!"_

"Uh, yeah, hey Draco" His name rolled off my tongue in a funny way. It felt nice.

"I didn't think anyone else would be here. I thought everyone was still at the carnival"

"Yeah, most still are. I just left early, because I wanted something a little more peaceful. Toward the end there were too many people." After saying it, I realized that I hadn't meant to be so truthful, I just couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I only managed to dodge going down there by telling Snape that I had some homework to do, which isn't entirely false."

"Draco Malfoy, doing homework on a Saturday?" I said with mock surprise.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with doing homework on a Saturday" He smiled back. "_That's what I would have said"_

"I just wouldn't think that you were that type of person" I said truthfully.

"Well, despite popular believes I too have to study to get good grades. Everyone thinks that I get good grades just because of my father, but that's not true. My father doesn't care how I get my grades. He would only care if one of the professors would send a letter to him telling him that I was failing a class. He doesn't know anything about my life at school."

"So you just get good grades for the sake of getting good grades?" I asked.

"Why else?"

"Well, I always... I mean, I just heard that you got good grades for the sake of the good Malfoy name."

"If that was true and I did things for the sake of the name, I would still be with Pansy, even if she was so clingy and annoying." He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, she must be quite a pain the backside"

"Yeah, I guess you would know too" he said with a laugh.

I was about to ask what he meant with that, when I remembered that to him I was Blake Johnson former boyfriend of Parkinson. So I quickly closed my mouth and stopped myself from saying something. A moment of silence followed, which I broke.

"Yeah, you want someone who can leave you alone" I said with a smile.

"What?" He said with a frown "Who would want that? I sure wouldn't"

"You wouldn't?"

"No, a girl has got to have a mind of her own. She has to be able to speak up for herself. You don't want a girl, who you have to babysit all the time. Someone you can talk to and not for"

The rest of the conversation was just ordinary small talk. We talked for some time and then Draco left for the common. He said he wanted a little rest before dinner. I was about to pack my things when Daphne sat down across from me.

"Hey Blake" she said with a bright smile "I thought about what you said about Draco, and I'm going to do it"

That made my head snap up. "What? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go on a date with him, but only if you join us with a date of your own. Like a double date" she said while batting her eyelashes at the last part.

"I don't know" _if that's a good idea_ I thought the last part to myself. This could complicate things even further, but it could also help me getting Daphne off my case, if she sees me with someone else. Then again, she would be with Draco and that wasn't good. You know because he would get unfocused on our upcoming Quidditch game against Gryffindor.

"Come on, please. It would make me more comfortable if we weren't alone."

I figured I'd just give in and get it over with. "Oh, alright"

Her face light up at my agreement "Great! And you could bring Granger, but you think about that. See ya"

Before I could say anything further she had gotten up and left.

"_She wants me to bring..., well, me? Why?"_

As I got up from my chair and began packing my things away someone behind me cleared their throat. I turned around to see who it was and there stood Nott. Before I could say anything he did something that took me totally and completely off guard.

He kissed me.

* * *

**A/N* So what did you think? Please let me know, your reviews keep me going :)**


	12. Getting an ally

**A/N: I'm back. So sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

I stood completely still with eyes open wide. Then I relaxed and started to kiss him back. However, I snapped back quite fast. _What the bloody hell am I doing?_ I snapped my eyes open and pushed him away. I stood frozen. I had no idea how to react.

"Well, say something, Blake"

"What are you doing? What was that?" I said with a hiss and a frown.

"I kissed you, I thought you wanted me to" He said confused

"What? Why would I want that? I don't know-... I mean I'm not into guys"

"But you kissed me back!"

"Well, I was in a stage of shock! What would you have done?" I knew it was the wrong thing to ask him, but I was still kind of in a shock.

Nott ignored my question and it looked like he thought the conversation over in his head. After a moment his eyes widen, as he asked: "So you're not...?"

"_Well I don't think Blake is__ so..." _"No!" I said frustrated.

"But I thought... I mean all the signs... and..." At the last part his eyes widen almost even more "Oh my god. I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?"

"Of course you're forgiven. Let's just forget this whole thing and never, and I mean NEVER, talk about it again."

I turned to leave, thinking how lucky I had been to not have this become such I big thing. It could have revealed my secret to Nott. Nott's voice however, stopped me in my tracks to turn.

"Wait a minute. I still don't understand why you kissed back; it couldn't just be because of shock."

I didn't turn around. I couldn't look at him; it would make it harder for me to lie. I decided not to say anything. I simply couldn't think of anything to say.

"Now, that I think about it, there have been some weird things about you" Nott said thoughtful.

I was thinking so hard to come up with a good cover story that my head almost hurt. I couldn't come up with anything, so I decided to play dumb and pretend that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said and apparently with my normal voice, because in the next moment Nott looked more confused than ever.

"What's the matter with your voice?"

I didn't answer. I just shook my head, as if the problem would go away by doing that.

"I know that voice." He thought for a moment, while looking off into space "That's Hermione Granger's voice." By mistake my eyes widen at this. He leaned a little forward and whispered "Granger?"

"If you tell anyone, I swear, you're coming out of the closet" I hiss in response.

"Please, don't" He said nervously "I swear I won't say anything"

"Good"

"Can I just ask why?"

I told my story about how Ron and Harry wouldn't let my try out Quidditch, so I when "undercover" as Blake to play on the Slytherin Quidditch team, so I could beat Harry and Ron at their own game. Through the whole story he just listened. Not once did he interrupt. When I was done he just sat there quietly thinking the whole thing over.

After a minute and two he said something completely unexpected.

"So, what's your next move?"

"What? Why do you want to know?"

"Well, maybe I can help"

"Okay, you are totally confusing me now. Why would you help me?" I asked somewhat confused and with suspicion.

"I'll always help to stick it to a Gryffindor, especially Potter and Weasley. Plus you don't just exclude someone because of their gender. Beside I love beating Gryffindor at Quidditch."

"Such a Slytherin" I said with a smile.

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherins. If there was, then why are you acting like one?"

"Because Blake is that way" I said matter-of-factly.

"I don't mean as Blake. I mean your whole plan, it is very Slytherin."

I had never seen it like that. It was in fact very Slytherin of me to go undercover in Slytherin and to try and beat Gryffindor. Maybe Blake had rub off on me, because I didn't see this as a bad thing.

Nott got me out of this thinking bubble, when he started to talk again.

"So, what is your next move? The game against Gryffindor is soon you know"

"Well, we have a practice session tomorrow afternoon, right? So you can help me to be discrete around the others"

"That seems simple enough. Don't you have something big happening?"

"Not really. I only have one other thing and tha-..."

I stopped again mid-sentence, because I just figured out a brilliant idea, which could get me out of sticky situation.

"Actually there is one other thing you can help me with. How good are you are changing your voice?"

"I think I can mange. Why?"

"Well, Blake and I are going on a date tomorrow after practice and I can't very well be present if I, I mean Blake, have to be there too. So could you come with me as Blake?"

_2 days left (Sunday)_

I couldn't believe that I had convinced Nott to go with me. However, I couldn't worry about that at the moment since I was currently flying a broom, trying to pass the Quaffle to a team member. The game was tomorrow and we were training extra hard to get ready. So far everything was going as planned. We ended the practice with a strategy talk on the ground.

"In the end it doesn't really matter, because we are going to win since we have Blake" Theodore said as we were finishing and gave me a pat on the back.

As we were heading towards the locker rooms Draco and I (walking side by side) talked. Very fast the subject became about Daphne Greengrass.

"You did a good job, mate. The date later today is a good start. By the way we'll meet you and Granger at the square of Hogsmeade"

"Right" When the subject had turned to Daphne my hands began fiddling with the broom I was carrying. At the same time I sort of spaced out. I don't know why, but at that moment I really didn't like Daphne.

After practice was over Theodore and I went to Hogsmeade early to get ready for the date. We changed Theodore into Blake and trained his voice so he would sound as closely to Blake as possible. We had to do this outside of Hogwarts, because we couldn't have two Blake's walking around Hogwarts.

When I changed back into myself I changed into something I little more comfortable than an oversized uniform. When I exited the room at the Hog's head and went downstairs to meet up with Theodore I wore a red skirt with black boots and a black tank top and a small jacket.

"You look good, for a Gryffindor" Theodore said as he saw me enter the downstairs.

It was a little weird seeing Blake, but hearing someone else's voice coming out of his mouth.

"Why thank you. You too, Blake" I said lifting my eyebrows at the last part.

"Oh right" He said in his normal voice and the continued with "Thank you" in his Blake-voice.

Then we were on our way to the square to meet Draco and Daphne. I'll be honest, as we got closer and closer to the square I got a bit nervous. As we turned around the last corner and entered the square we saw Draco and Daphne on the other side, standing sideways to us. As we made our way to them Theodore grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze of comfort. He was letting me know that it was going to be okay.

"Hey Blake, Granger" Draco greeted as we got close. He didn't say my name as cold as he used to. The way he said it make it sound like he was uncomfortable with my being there.

"Hey Draco, Daphne" Theodore said, still holding my hand.

There was a little pause, which Daphne decided to break. "We haven't talked much before, Hermione, but I'm Daphne Greengrass, but just call me Daphne"

At this Draco's head turned shapely towards Daphne, but she just ignored it.

"I will, Daphne" I said and smiled at her. She smiled back at me at this.

"Well, let's go, before all the good tables are taken" Theodore said and we were on our way.

At the Three Broomsticks we got a booth so all four of us could sit together. Draco and Theodore sat beside each other in the middle and Daphne and I sat at the end beside one of them.

During the meal nothing big happened. Either Daphne talked to me or she flirted or rather fiddle with Draco. I kept my eye on her and noticed that she often peeked at Theodore. This made me annoyed. She already had one guy beside her; did she want more or something? Or was she doing something else? From a third party point of view it almost looked like she was trying to make Theodore jealous. Was she? However, I didn't get to think about this, because my thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing his throat beside me.

"Bla- Zabini?" I said rather surprised by seeing him.

"Hello Granger, I have been looking for you. Can I talk to you for a second?" When I didn't response, he continued "Alone?"

"Oh, sure" I answered uneasy. I turned my attention back to the three other people at the table and excused myself as my gaze landed on Blake/Theodore to signal that he would be okay. As I got up I sneaked a peek at Draco. He was looking at Blaise with an emotionless expression. As if he could feel my gaze he brought his attention to me, but as soon as we locked eyes he turned away.

* * *

**A/N: ****So, what did you think? Please let me know :)**


	13. Okay, for a Gryffindor

**A/N* Here is chapter 13, I'm sorry for the long wait. **** This chapter isn't beta'ed, it'll be later. Enjoy**

* * *

Blaise and I went to stand by the bar to talk. He looked nervous, so I thought I wouldn't rush him. I just waited for him to begin.

"We have to talk about the kiss" he said.

"Before we get to that, I just have to say that I'm sorry about Ron. That was completely unjustified"

"I'll live. I got to throw some punches myself, so it evens out, but I thought you guys were broken up?"

"We are, he just thinks otherwise"

From here, we had an uncomfortable silence. I didn't know how to go on, so we could move on. I decided to attack the subject head on.

"So, about the kiss?" He looked at me waiting for me to continue "You don't have to worry, it was just a kiss, or two" I mumbled the last part, but he heard me.

"There's nothing more to it?"

"No, just a kiss in a kissing booth, which you paid for" I said, finishing with a giggle.

"But what about the other kiss? Did that mean anything to you?"

"I see it more as a relapse, if anything. You?"

"Something along the same line, I guess"

"So, we're good?"

"Yeah" He said relieved.

"Actually, I just have to ask you. Why did you have to have this clarified?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most guys would just go on from something like this, without talking about it, unless they felt something for the other person."

"Well, I'm not like most guys. I like to know that the girl is alright, before I move on"

"Good to know. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you in the halls?" I don't know why, but it came out as a question. Maybe I was afraid he wouldn't talk to me or see me after this. I know he would talk to 'Blake', but when all of this would be over I would be Hermione again and I would sure miss talking to Blaise.

"You will, Granger. You're okay for a Gryffindor. Maybe even better, since you have dated a Slytherin" He said with a laugh and left 'The Three Broomstick'

I joined the table again and as I sat down, I could feel the tension around the table.

The small-talk continued, but you could feel that something was off because of the tension between us all. When Theodore jumped in his seat for the fourth time in two minutes, I whispered to him "What's wrong? Why are you so jumpy?"

"Daphne keeps rubbing her foot up my leg, can we please leave soon?" He begged.

I was about to answer him, but was interrupted by Daphne.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Hermione was just telling me that she has to go soon, something has come up" Theodore answered before I could say a word.

"With Blaise?" Draco asked looking at me.

"No, my dad needs me at home" I surprised myself at how easy it was for me to lie suddenly, I'm usually a very poor liar.

"Well, then, I'm sorry but we have to cut it short" Theodore said

"I have to go to the bathroom before we go, then" Daphne said and started to stand up.

"Blake, I'll take care of the bill, could you get me my coat?"

"Sure" He said and smile at me, happy that we were leaving.

Then it was just Draco and I at the table.

"Well, I guess I'll pay for us then" He said mostly to no one.

We paid the bill in silence by the bar.

A big man was sitting next to us at the bar with a fire whiskey in his hand and it wasn't the first one of the day. He was swinging about with his arms in what looked like in a narrative motion, telling a story to his friends at the bar. As we were about to leave, the drunk storyteller hit Draco in the back and made him stumble towards me. He caught me around the waist to steady himself. Our faces were inches apart and eyes locked. It felt like we stayed like that for an eternity, but it was probably only for a few seconds. I don't know if I was imagining it, but it looked like he was leaning in closer to me. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Sorry, about that lad, but you'll be alright, ey?" The drunk storyteller said to Draco while patting his shoulder.

Draco led go of me and stepped back.

"Shall we go outside to Blake?"

I nodded and smile shyly. I felt a blush coming to my cheeks and prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't notice.

"By the way, good luck tomorrow" I said with a smile

"Granger, you do know that I'm in Slytherin, right? Against Gryffindor?" He asked me confused.

"Yes, I know" I answered and headed for the door with him trailing behind me.

As I stepped out the door Daphne was kissing Blake/Theodore. Theodore was standing completely still in shock. I could hear Draco coming out the door behind me, so before he would notice what was going on I turned around and gently started to push him back into 'The Three Broomsticks' while saying "You know what? I forgot my coat"

"But you asked Blake to get it for you" He said confused with a small smile, which took me with surprised. I had only ever seen him real smile when I was Blake, when we were with the other Slytherins.

He was about to say something else, when he looked past me and saw our friends. His eyes filled with anger and I didn't want to see it, so I turned around towards Theodore and Daphne. As I turned around Theodore pushed Daphne away to an arm's length.

Theodore was about to say something, but was interrupted by Draco "What do you think you are doing? Was this your plan all along? You'd use me and then go around and stab me in the back?"

Before Theodore could respond Draco stormed away down the main street towards Hogwarts. Daphne looked uncomfortable and mumbled something about seeing Blake later at the castle, after he and I would have said goodbye, before walking toward Hogwarts.

"What happened?" I asked Theodore as we walked back to 'The Hogs Head'.

"We were just outside talking and then she suddenly jump me"

"Just great, how am I going to explain this to Draco?... Malfoy, I mean Malfoy?" I asked frustrated.

"Right!" He said with a knowing smile "Anyway, that situation I can't help you with, sorry."

"I know. I guess I just have to face to music when we get back to the castle" I finished as we came up to 'The Hogs Head' and went inside to change. Afterwards we made our way back to Hogwarts in silence, because I had some thoughts I needed to sort out before we got there.

When we reached the castle I went straight to the Slytherin common room. Theo went to the library to catch up on some reading. The common room wasn't completely filled. Some were still in Hogsmeade. Chatter and showings of purchase from Hogsmeade were the main activities of the room. I figured that I couldn't delay facing Draco. I just have to get it over with. So I went up the stairs, which let to our room and knocked on the door.

"Draco, are you in there?" Stupid question really, I knew he was in there, because the door was magically locked, from inside the room. Still, no answer.

"Come on, mate! Let me at least explain"

That did it. Before I even had time to blink, the door was opened and Draco was standing in front of me, looking angry and practically yelling.

"I'm not your mate, and no bloody need for explanations I saw it all, if you don't remember! I don't need a detailed story of how you stuck your tongue down her throat!"

"She jumped me, not the other way around! I don't even like her!" I said back, trying to explain.

"Funny way of showing it, don't you think?" He said and finished by shutting the door in my face.

I kept knocking on the door some time after that, but I got no answer, so I gave up eventually. I went to the Great Hall, but when I got there I found out that I wasn't that hungry. I didn't want to talk to anyone, mainly because they would properly ask what was going on and I couldn't find the energy to figure out a lie for them. So, I ate a quick dinner and went to the library, hoping for some peace and quiet. I stayed there until curfew and then went back to the common room. Luckily it was empty and I could lay down on one of the couches and try to fall asleep. Fortunately, all my energy for the day was gone and sleep came easy.

_1 day left (Monday)_

Tomorrow is the day.

"I'll show Ron and Harry what I can do" I though as I woke up in the morning. The common room was empty. It was too early for anyone to be up yet. I washed myself up and went to breakfast, but not before checking if the door to Draco and my room was still lock. It was.

Classes dragged on for ages. I sat with Theodore in every class, at a separate table than we used to, because Draco was still mad at me. It wasn't until third class, Charms; I realized why I suddenly found lesions boring. I used to like coming to class and I still did, but lately I wouldn't pay attention or answer any of the questions. There was something missing or rather someone. I realized that it was Draco that was missing. Without him sitting at the same table I would worry about him, I did because we haven't talked. It was like when Harry and Ron had an argument and I wasn't sitting with them both, I would worry about the one I wasn't sitting with. Although, this was different in some way, I can't explain why, it just was.

I didn't talk to Draco the whole day. Whenever I got near him, he would just ignore me. When I got back to the common room after dinner, the door was still locked at he wouldn't answer me when I knocked. I didn't want to sleep in the common room again, so I went to the Room of Requirement, so I at least would have a bed to sleep on.

Pansy had just been to dinner and was on her way back to the common room, while reading a letter she had gotten early that day.

_Pansy_

_I don't know if Hermione told you, but I haven't been sick the last two weeks I just had some last minute change of plan which made it impossible for me to attend at Hogwarts before now. When I get back tomorrow we need to talk._

_Blake_

"Longbottom! What are you doing here?" Pansy yelled, when she turned a corner and stumbled upon Neville Longbottom sneaking around.

"I...I-I.. I'm...mm" He stuttered nervously. Pansy had caught him with complete surprise which left him confused as to how he was going to cover this up.

"Quit stuttering and spit it out"

Neville hated when people made fun of him, especially about his stuttering, so when Pansy commented on it he went defensive and said "I'm trying to find out what that no good Johnson is up to. You Slytherins are always up to something"

Pansy calmed down at this and smiled at Neville. "Longbottom, I think we need to talk"

_0 days left__ (Tuesday)_

Game day. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. I woke up quite suddenly because of a slamming of the door to the Room of Requirement and someone calling out my name.

"Hermione, wake up, you're going to be late for the game" Ginny yelled as she shook me awake. "It took me forever to get in here, so you better wake up now or you're forcing me to use other methods"

I hurried as fast I could to the pitch. As I got closer I could see that the game had already begun, so I got on my broom and flew literary into the game. I spotted the Quaffle quickly and flew towards it. I saw that it was one of the Slytherin players who held it so I decided to fly at the right side of the player so they could pass it. When I got close enough I couldn't believe what I saw. The player was Blake. When he saw me we both stopped midair, shocked.

At the same time, the announcer (who I can't remember the name of) called "Slytherin chaser, Blake Johnson, as stopped midair to pass the Quaffle to teammate... Blake Johnson?"

At this announcement everyone's eyes turned upon the two of us, including the players'. I was panicking more and more with each passing second. It didn't help when my teammates and the Gryffindors flew closer to see what was going on.

"What...?" Blake said confused and flew a little closer to see me more clearly "Who are you?"

I was speechless. I saw no way out of this one and I couldn't make myself just fly away. There would questions to answer and Blake couldn't answer them.

"What's going on?" Draco asked as both he and Blaise got closer enough to see that there were in fact two "Blakes". They both looked from one of us to the other.

"I'll tell you what's going on" Pansy yelled from the stands a couple of feet below us. A nervous Neville stood next to her looking up at us.

"Pansy?" Blake stared at her like he had never seen her before. To be fair he hadn't seen her in a long time, and he thought they were still dating.

"Yes, Blake? If that's really you"

"Parkinson, what are you talking about?" Draco asked

"That's not Blake, that's an imposter" Pansy yelled pointing at Blake. "Longbottom can back me up. He figured out that something was going on with this 'Blake'"

"So you have been lying about more stuff than what happen yesterday?" Draco asked angrily to Blake. I could see just by looking at him that he was about to blow.

Everyone's eyes where now on Blake, waiting for him to explain. Of course he was speechless. He had no idea what was going on.

"If this is an imposter, then who are you?" Harry said deciding to join the conversation.

I couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't let Blake take the fall; it was going to come out anyway. I needed to come clean with everyone, especially Draco.

"Parkinson is wrong. That is Blake, I'm the imposter" I said gesturing towards Blake. All eyes were on me. My gaze landed on Draco, whose eyes read anger.

"More lies, you backstabber" He spat at me.

"I didn't lie to you. Well, I did, but not about that"

"What?" His anger was replaced with confusion.

In my rush to the pitch I hadn't done the appearance spell properly and I could feel it now starting to fade.

"My Quidditch team outside Hogwarts sort of got cut and the Gryffindor Team wouldn't let me tryout. So I have been pretending to be Blake while he was away for the past two weeks. So I could make the Slytherin Team and beat Gryffindor."

During my little speech I could see the faces of everyone changing to confusion as my true appearance came forth.

"Granger?" Draco and Blaise explained in union.

"Hermione?" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"I told you so" Pansy yelled from below smiling in triumph.

Before anyone could continue Madam Hooch flew into the centre of players and said "Let's put this on pause and continue on with the game shall we? Now, Mr. Malfoy you are the team captain and you have to decide on which one of the students is your chaser. You can't have both on the team."

Draco looked from Blake to me. I could see that he was having trouble deciding who to pick.

"Draco, all I want is a chance" I said begging him with me eyes to pick me.

"Hermione, you can't be serious" Ron said, but was ignored by everyone.

"Come on, Draco, you have seen what she can do. With her we are sure to win!" Theodore said hovering beside me.

"You're right, Theodore." He said calmly. He continued by locking eyes with me "Our chances are better with you on the team."

I smiled at him and wanted to say something, but I was interrupted by Theodore hugging me. When he pulled away Draco was gone and the game began again. I just had to find him afterwards.

* * *

**A/N* So what did you think? Next is the last chapter, so there isn't a long road ahead.**


End file.
